Bleak Dawn
by mysmilelines
Summary: Did you find 'Breaking Dawn' a little disappointing or even downright terrible? Maybe you even liked or loved it! This is my imagining of what COULD have happen. Really, it's just what I wanted to read when I stood in line for hours to buy it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this picks up right after the prologue in _Breaking Dawn_, so if it's been a while since you've read that, go read it and come back and read this!**

****I do not own any of the twilight characters or books, no copyright intended!***

**Wedding Guests**

"_Bella?" _

_It's only a whisper, but the weariness in the sound makes my stomach tighten up. Is it real? It sounds much too otherworldly to belong to a human. This realization makes my mouth go dry._

_A dark shape slides past me, and the coldness it carries with it makes me shiver more intensely than ever before. Maybe it's the combination of darkness, fear, and utter cold that makes me grip my arms around myself. My eyes start to ache from the strain to see anything._

_Teeth. White, sharp teeth are what come into view first. Their size and shape make me feel oddly safe despite the obvious malicious nature they mean to convey. Then, I see him. His bare arm is inches from me and it glows in a faint light that seems to be coming from nowhere._

When my eyes opened suddenly and of their own accord, I began to rack my brain to remember my dream. Nothing came to me. I felt completely calm and warm wrapped in my blanket that always smelled like Edward. Upon thinking his name, my mouth morphed into the smile that is his and my eyes closed lazily.

Something flashed across my eyelids, like I was watching a movie that is out of focus. Not as clear as a memory, yet less substantial than a lie. My dream? Yes, Edward had been there. He'd said my name. He'd stood next to me, but in that protective way he did. His shoulder was slightly ahead of mine and his hands were balled into fists. I tried to remember what he was protecting me from, but the more I think, the less I get in return.

My eyes fluttered open and I lay still as I let them adjust to the total darkness of my room. I moved to sit up, thinking I would check my clock for the time. A sigh blew through my lips when I saw that it was still early and I felt completely awake. I would have hell trying to fall asleep again.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

I stopped moving instantly, which was hard since I was in a semi-reclined position and propped up on one elbow. The smile that belongs to the handsome speaker erupted across my face before I could stop it. The voice in my dream. The one I knew better than my own. The voice of my love. My Edward. A rush of affection flooded over me so unexpectedly, that I let my body flop back down on the bed and exhaled.

"I just dreamt about you, I think." I said, as I stretch and then fell still and quiet. I anticipated the familiar feeling of his cold fingers on my face, or his strong arm around my waist. I was waiting in vain.

"Did you fall asleep?" He whispered from the far corner of my room, making a frown replace my smile instantly. There was hope in his voice. I sat up and stared into the corner I knew he was in, even though he was almost completely invisible. The pale skin of his picturesque face managed to gleam slightly in the dark. It reminded me that he was what I could see through the darkness of my dream. His skin and a pair of large teeth had shone out at me. _Teeth?_ I asked myself as an involuntary chill shot down my spine.

"Why are you so far away?" I asked casually, trying to hide the worry that was engulfing me. I heard him sigh quietly before striding over to my bed. Did he regret accidently waking me? Why? I prepared myself for him to be in one of his rare bad moods. I hated them. That one would be completely out of the norm though, considering that he was only moody when he needed to feed. He'd been away with Carlisle and Emmett all day doing just that. Had _I_ done something? Maybe Alice told him I was less than enthused at the dress fitting? Maybe he somehow knew I had called to check up on Jacob? I started to feel defensive at the very thought and almost wished he would try to be angry about it.

So what if I was checking on Jacob? He was, after all, the best friend I'd had in a really long time. Not to mention I had recently broken his heart and was the sole reason he was roaming around Canada, away from his family and pack. I felt my face flush then quickly reminded myself that I didn't even know if anything was wrong. Still, I tried to get ready for what Edward would say or how he would act.

As soon as I felt him sit next to me, though, his hands found my face and he was kissing me. Kissing me in an overwhelming kind of way. His lips molded against mine and made them move everywhere his did. He tensed up when my breath caught from the shock and a slight moan escaped through my open mouth. His rigid frame relaxed when my arms wound up his and wrapped around his neck. I felt completely in his control and, thus, safer than ever. The kissing lasted longer than normal and I found myself wondering why just before he pulled away.

He didn't go far, though. His cold forehead rested against mine as he listened to my labored breathing. One of his hands moved from my face to rest on my chest where my heart was threatening to burst. He never allowed anything quite that intimate and the sensation of that realization caused a flutter in my stomach. The icy skin of his palm felt particularly cold against the part of my chest that was exposed. I was wearing a tank top and I felt heat rise to my face when my body reacted to his touch. He seemed oblivious to all of this and sat perfectly still for quite some time.

"You can go back to the corner and come back again if you want." I sighed trying to steady myself. He chuckled quietly and moved his face up so he could kiss my forehead. After my breathing returned to- relative- normality he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to lay against his chest in one swift motion. I smiled from the familiarity of it all.

Something was off, though. I realized that he was taking short, shallow breathes, for one. Was this just a side affect of the kiss and closeness of his hand to my bare skin? Maybe. But he was also holding my head against his chest by wrapping his fingers in my hair. Was this just his passion for me manifesting itself the only way he was allowing it to so far? No. It felt like he was trying to keep my head there.

"How was your day?" he asked through a deep exhale as he slightly loosened his grip on my hair. The two actions made me relax, though only a little.

In all honesty, my day had been lousy. I had to drive that huge neon sign of a car around, feel further disappointment where Jacob was concerned, deal with Alice's dress fitting, and, most importantly, do it all without him.

"Pretty good, considering." I lied. I knew I was bad at it and he would probably hear a slight flutter of my heart and know I was not being honest. I just couldn't find the strength to burden him with my trivial problems. Not unless he asked, anyway.

"Tell me." He muttered through a smile that I couldn't see from my position on his chest, but could definitely hear in his smooth voice.

"Well," I paused trying to decide what to focus on. "It's the car." The last part came out quick and muffled, but I knew he heard it clearly because he half groaned and half growled at me. I squeezed my lips together to stop the smile that danced around them. He was incredibly desirable when he was annoyed.

"What is it this time?"

"I wont ask what you did to get that car, partly because I don't think I want to know and partly because I'm sure I'd want to kill you for it." I heard myself speaking with a lot less force than I'd planned to and wondered why I was still worried. He obviously wasn't upset with me. Unless kissing and touching me were new symptoms of his bad moods, and in that case, I planned to piss him off very often.

"What are you talking about?" He sounded genuinely confused.

"I went to put gas in that _tank_ and two hikers flipped out over the car and told me it wasn't even for sale overseas, yet alone here in the states." I explained stressing my irritation by attempting to slap his chest. My fingers seemed to hit a brick wall and I simply let them lay there to recuperate.

"It's a wonderful car that most people would give anything to just be able to sit in and you act like its some piece of junk from the scrap yard!" he complained with amused agitation.

"Yeah! Got that when two complete strangers asked to take photos with the dumb thing!" I said excitedly, having to monitor the volume of my voice so Charlie would stay asleep. Though Edward and I were engaged and planning to live together soon, (supposedly at Dartmouth where we would both be studying Literature, though I knew I would be useless in such a setting for the first year or so after my change to a vampire), we didn't think it wise to let Charlie in on our nightly visits.

"Really?"

"Really." I said dryly, making him chuckle.

"See, it's a great car! Very stylish and luxurious and safe." He mumbled, kissing my hair with every adjective as if this would make them impossible to deny. The last word triggered a memory of what the two men had said about the car when they thought I wasn't listening.

"Oh, very safe indeed! Missile-proof glass, Edward? Seriously? Where in all of Forks am I going to come across a missile? I've already told you I'd stay away from the missile training going on over at High Trail Avenue!" I said with heavy sarcasm. I anticipated a sigh or sly comment back from him. Instead, he started to laugh so deeply that it shook my whole bed and me. Before I could help myself, I joined in. We stopped suddenly when Edward heard Charlie's bed springs shift.

I sighed into his chest and felt myself start to relax from the laughing as his scent drifted into my senses. He seemed to be doing the same at my head and we both laughed a few seconds more. I knew my scent made him exultant and distressed at the same time, but I tried to focus on the happy part more often. He showed such wonderful strength just being in the same room with me and not pouncing to drain all my precious blood. To have him hold me, kiss me, and sniff my hair made it easy to see him as some kind of Hercules. My own, private Vampire God. I couldn't wait for the day he would no longer have to work all the time to restrain himself. I could think of no better gift to give him.

"It really is a nice car, Bella. I know it's not you, but the 'after' car is and you'll get that soon enough." He said, bringing me from my thoughts. I wondered for the first time what exactly the 'after' car would be like. I hoped so much that it was truly a more 'me' car.

"Let me guess: No missile proofing necessary on that one?"

"Exactly. Once you're one of the family and I can feel completely safe to let you out of my sight to drive, you can have the less obvious, practical car. Once _you're_ less," he paused for a significant amount of time then finished with a sigh. "Fragile."

He loosened his grip on my hair a little more and moved his head a fraction of an inch as if to look into my face, but quickly seemed to remember himself and jerked back to his position. His fingers wove into my hair again making a knot form in my stomach.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked without hiding the shaking in my voice.

"Who says something is wrong?" He sounded very convincingly close to someone who had no worries, but then gave himself away by added too quickly, "Get some sleep, Bella."

My first attempt to turn my face to his was feeble and barely even registered with _me_. The second time, I pushed the whole top of my body off of his chest and felt his arms fall away in a submissive sort of way. He had his face turned slightly away from me as if he were pretending to look out the window. Even though he was trying to hide it, the deep purple shades under his eyes and the black abyss that was usually golden screamed out at me from his pale face.

"What happened? I thought you were away because you were hunting?" I whispered as I realized that he had been trying to avoid this very conversation by staying in the shadows and kissing me into a daze. He closed his dark eyes and his long lashes touched the purple skin beneath them. I had to remind myself to breathe just then. Even when he was sickly, he was breathtaking.

"We intended to, but," he sighed deeply and sat up a little more so that his head rested on my headboard. I pulled myself up and sat cross-legged next to him. He finally met my eye contact and I reached out and touched his face with my fingertips. He looked so _haggard_. His mouth seemed to curve up involuntarily at my touch and his eyes closed again slowly. I realized with shock and worry that he almost looked tired enough to sleep.

"Edward, you're scaring me. What's happened?"

"Sorry. I'm not trying to scare you." He said bringing his hand up to the one I had on his face and kissing it softly. "We were on our way out when we picked up a scent. It was old, but Carlisle recognized it instantly." He paused, opening his eyes and then narrowing them instantly. I knew they were searching my face for the look of shock and realization that should have shown up there.

What was he saying? Why did my eyes seem to want to water and spill over treacherously? Why did everything in my body seem to know what he meant before my brain did?

An odd sensation to run filled me before I could stop it and I squeezed his hand to keep from jumping up. _The Volturi_. They had come for me and here I sat, just as human as when I'd left them in Italy. My heart pounded as if it knew it was in danger.

Another wave of shock hit me when I suddenly realized what this meant. It felt like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water down my back. We'd have to leave. Tonight. No wedding. No honeymoon. He would have to start the change tonight. I felt regret that we would miss out on the last human experience I wanted with him, but the fear of a huge gang of vampires coming after me and my new family outweighed the disappointment.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward said sitting up all the way now and grasping my face in his hands. "It's okay. They left."

The breath, that I hadn't realized I was holding, rushed out of me so quickly that I felt lightheaded and had to bring my head down to his shoulder. I turned so my face was buried in his neck and took deep, slow breaths to calm my pounding heart. He ran his knuckles down my cheek a few times and I felt my head cease the relentless spinning.

"Who?" I managed to choke out and hoped he would understand what I meant so that I wouldn't have to open my mouth again. It felt like leaving my mouth open was just asking for the nausea to take over. I took Edward's pause as a bad sign. He returned to stroking my cheek for a few seconds before taking my face in his hands and moving so that we were face to face.

"Aro was here with Jane and a few nameless bodyguards. They…" He stopped talking abruptly and we both turned to look at my closed bedroom door. Edward's hand closed over my mouth and he brought a single finger to his lips, signaling the need for total silence.

My eyes shot toward the digital clock on my side table and I realized that Charlie had just gotten up to get ready for work. I could see the shadow of his feet outside my door from the gap at the bottom. I wondered why Edward didn't hide in my closet and tell me to fake sleep like always, then saw and heard Charlie move past my door and stumble to the bathroom. I heard the shower being turned on and sighed against his cold hand. Edward must have seen that his thoughts didn't include a plan to pop his head into the room and check on me.

His hand slid from my mouth and rested on my neck as he turned to look deeply into my eyes. He seemed to think I was on the verge of a nervous break down or fainting because his other hand was holding my shoulder steadily.

"I'm ok. I just," I paused to swallow down the lump that sat in my throat. "I don't understand how this could have happened without us knowing. I mean, Alice?" I said her name as loudly as I could without giving us away. Edward's eyes narrowed slightly making me pull my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Alice is the cause for all this. Damn girl and her wedding plans." His voice was harsh and not at all like he usually sounded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Alice sent them a wedding invitation. They're here for the wedding." The words came from his mouth, but they sounded so odd that I almost asked him to repeat himself.

My mind was racing so fast that it was making me feel dizzy on top of everything else. I was sure I had a ridiculous look of shock on my face but didn't even attempt to change it. I was in my own head so much that it shocked me to hear the shower turn off and Charlie start to whistle as he got out. How long had I sat here not moving? It seemed like only seconds. I took advantage of our need for quiet again to think of the absurdities Edward was suggesting.

Alice had sent them an invitation? What was she thinking? And they'd come? What were _they_ thinking? Did she know they were coming? Of course not, she would have told us, right? Did she not remember that they were adamant for my heart to stop beating as soon as possible? Didn't they remember this fact, too?

We sat in complete silence and stillness, staring into each other's eyes, until we heard Charlie walk past my door, down the stairs, and out the front door.

"Of course, she never believed for a second that they'd accept and show up." Edward continued like no time had gone by. "She saw them receive the invitation, but she also saw them disregard it like it was old news." He shrugged and shook his head as if to blow it off. I was barely listening to him. I didn't for one second believe this was their reasoning for being in Forks.

"They decided last minute to come all the way here from Italy for a wedding?" I asked suspiciously. The corners of Edward's mouth rose a little at my tone.

"Jane wanted to check up on your progress as well." He stated unnecessarily with hatred dripping from his words. I knew that was why they were here. All had been so quiet lately that they had no reason to venture so far from home. No reason, except the promise of my immortality. _And apparently our wedding! _I thought incredulously. My next thought made my eyes almost pop out of my head.

"They can't come to the wedding, Edward! All the people! They aren't 'vegetarians'!" I was shouting now and thankful that Charlie was gone.

"Shh, Bella. Calm down. They aren't attending the actual wedding. Aro wanted to give us his congratulations and gift in person and I've already told you why Jane wanted to come. She knows how soft Aro can be when it comes to our family." His anger returned instantly. "Luckily for us, Carlisle and Aro are close and it took very little convincing to get them to understand why you're not an immortal. Well, to get Aro to understand, at least."

"So, they just listened to Carlisle and left? Just like that?" I asked with the same skepticism as before. He looked at me a few seconds then stood up and leaned against my desk with his ankles and arms crossed.

"No, it wasn't exactly that easy." He said very reluctantly, looking down at my carpet. I perched on the edge of my bed directly in front of him and hugged my knees to my chest. He brought his eyes up to meet mine and I nodded to tell him to continue. He released a long, deep sigh as if preparing himself.

I gulped down some air and waited for him to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

****Edward POV****

****I don't own any of Steph's characters, but I'm trying to slightly improve them ;)****

Inactions

I took deliberate steps into the clearing, wondering who I was smelling and, even more alarming, who I was failing to hear. There were no thoughts coming from the area I was sure the smell was traveling from. Either the thing had no thoughts or they knew me well enough to cut off their thoughts. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

'_Who's smell is that? Smells',_ Emmett strolled into the clearing and wrinkled his nose _'old'_.

Carlisle followed behind him closely with an odd expression.

'_Edward, I know that smell. It's more than one, but it's definitely Aro.'_

I sighed deeply and turned to Emmett and mouthed _'Volturi'_ before turning back to stare into the trees. Just as I expected, Emmett became defensive and his body became rigid and hard.

'_Ah, they want a fight.'_ A strong voice thought. I turned to Carlisle and tried to tell him something with my eyes. He walked to Emmett and placed a calming hand on his shoulder before stepping forward so he was ahead of both of us.

"Aro?" His voice rang loud and clear and was responded by a group of people chuckling in their heads. I felt anger creep over me at their nonchalant attitudes.

The first vampire to come into view was Felix and his stride and rigid frame mirrored Emmett's. Next came Alec and Jane who held no expressions and walked at the same pace. Two large and intimidating nameless guards followed them.

Aro came into view last and his arms spread as soon as he saw us. A genuine smile danced across his face. I shook my head and snickered at his casual behavior. Aro was an oddity.

"Carlisle, my old friend!"

"It's been far too long." Carlisle said as he walked forward and embraced him. Aro looked over Carlisle's shoulder at Emmett.

"Felix, please, let's not start this off with violence." When nothing changed he looked over at Felix. "Back down. Now."

Felix's body relaxed instantly and so did Emmett 's, only slower and begrudgingly. He straightened up and let out a string of curse words in his head. I wished Jasper were there at that moment to help Emmett calm down.

"I couldn't resist paying my compliments in person! What a happy occasion for you and your family! We were so touched by the invitation." Aro spoke animatedly and with real enthusiasm. Jane walked into the path with a bored expression that seemed to bring Aro back to his reasoning for being there.

Aro turned his attention to me then, for the first time since we'd come upon them. He looked sad for a moment before allowing a small grin.

"And where is the lovely bride-to-be?" he asked so pleasantly that Jane adopted a deep scowl. I felt instantly defensive and had to talk back the anger that was threatening to explode from my very skin. With deep self-control, I grinned.

"Home. There's so much planning involved, you know. Alice barely gives her time to sleep." I told him seeing already that they knew or at least suspected that Bella was not turned yet.

"And her health?" He raised his eyebrows in mock curiosity. I hated his patronizing tone so I kept my mouth shut and flexed my jaw to emphasize my lack of desire to discuss it.

Aro held his hand out to me with what I assumed was supposed to be a comforting smile. I took it begrudgingly and then pulled it away quicker than he wanted. It was enough. He saw a lot of things from the last time I saw him to before I left for the hunting trip flash in his mind. Bella's face, usually with a light blush to her cheeks, dominated most of the scenes. I'd only confirmed what they knew to be true. No way had I turned her and then planned a wedding in her hometown with all of her very human relatives. He seemed to be looking for something else entirely.

"Ah, very interesting. She has a great mind. Well, from what you can gather." He paused to laugh lightly at himself or me. "What a vampire she will make!" he said raising one of his eyebrows at me with real curiosity this time.

'_She got you to agree to do it yourself. Very touching.'_ His thoughts were sincere and awed. Jane growled beside him and brought a hand to his arm to bring him back from his mind.

"She's still mortal then? Like I suspected?" she asked with a cross between elation and bitterness. Aro kept his eyes on mine and nodded. Jane bared her teeth and took a defensive stance.

'_Finally!' _Emmett bellowed in his head as he copied her moves. Most of the bodyguards joined in a second later. Aro continued to stare at me, his thoughts never strayed from the plan we had to turn Bella after we were married.

'_I could let them take you down and feel completely justified. You've been cleverly avoiding the task we set you.'_ He told me but didn't seem to even believe himself, let alone expect me to.

"We both know your love and respect for Carlisle as well as your deep desire to absorb myself and Alice into your little", I paused and gestured around to the defensive vampires, "family, keep me safe from any harm."

I knew I was being cocky and that Jane would growl at me, but Aro's deep laugh and casual steps forward were shocking and I had to steady myself and allow his arm to drape across my shoulders.

"You are so magnificent, Edward Cullen. So amazing." He continued to chuckle and shake his head as he turned us both so we were facing Carlisle.

Carlisle started to talk fast. He confirmed the plan Aro had seen in my head and showed him how he _had_ planned to do it himself after graduation, before we changed the plan, by taking Aro's hand.

"Very good. Jane, dear, please relax. There's no law being broken here." He breathed to her and waved a hand at the rest of the bodyguards. They all did as they were told, except Jane.

"Is she still a mortal or not?" Jane managed to ask through her clenched teeth.

"Yes, quite. But she has very little heartbeats left, I assure you. It's true that Edward has been biding his time. That is the only crime here. Hardly seems worth a fight." Aro said with a chuckle as if he were talking to a child. She noticed this, too, and though she straightened up, her teeth remained bared.

"Exactly. Not worth a fight. Not even worth you making such a long trip." Carlisle said casually as he put a hand on Emmett's shoulder to tell him to calm down again. Emmett groaned in his head, but did what he knew he was being told to do.

"Oh, really? I've checked on this girl twice now and that is two more chances than we would normally give!" Jane spat back at Carlisle. Aro smiled and nodded at her with approval.

"That's a very solid point, my dear. What to do?" He said the last part while looking directly at me. He held no clear ideas in his head as if he really didn't know how to proceed. Jane was quick to answer him.

"Her heart has been beating stolen beats since she left us in Italy. This family of vampires has known what is required of them and chose to not act. A plan to finally do what they were charged to do, so long ago, is inexcusable. It does not make up for their inactions. There need to be consequences for that." Jane purred and turned her dark eyes on me as well and there was fire burning behind them that seemed to reach across the distance between us and burn my body to ash.

****Thanks to everyone who is following/reading my story! Most of all, thanks to JustForkIt! You are a badass pimp and I will have your money so you don't need to use your pimp hand on me! (unless you really want to ;)****


	3. Chapter 3

****We are back to Bella's mind, which can be intense, I've learned! Enjoy the yummy making out!****

****Not trying to be cocky, but my Edward is hotter! No copyright intended!****

Distractions

"What exactly does Jane want the consequences to be?" I asked without really wanting to hear the answer and feeling that Edward had no pleasure in telling me. The fact that we sat very casually in my bedroom and were not on the run, gave me every confidence that Carlisle and Aro had come to some sort of understanding.

My thoughts lingered on the possibility that things were worse than Edward was letting on. Maybe he was waiting to tell me that we'd have to leave right away. Waiting to tell me I'd never get to say goodbye to Charlie in person and he'd have to change me as soon as possible. I felt a slight pang of lament when I thought of what we would both miss out on if that were the case. Even Alice would be heartbroken. She'd put so much time and energy into making our wedding perfect for a couple like us. I knew without him having to say it that this wedding was everything Edward wanted in the world right now. His excitement was always trying to hide behind his eyes, but they betrayed him often. I felt most regret about not having a proper honeymoon with him. My one demand would not be met. We could always get married after I was able to control myself as a newborn vampire. But this last human experience would be lost.

_No. We're fine._ I told myself forcefully. He'd never just sit casually with me and not tell me if there were about to be major changes in our lives. This is Edward. He overacted to almost everything. Surely we'd be half way to Alaska by now if they'd demanded my immediate change. Why, then, did Edward look so wary and upset? I told myself it had to be because he had not fed.

I was so deep in thought that I jumped when I felt his fingers closed around my arms to pull them away from my legs. I let them fall and turned toward him when he sat on my bed with my hands in his. He kissed both of my palms and ran his nose over the thin skin of my wrist. The simple actions sent my head and heart into a whirlwind that was hard to recover from. He was very good at his distractions. He could put Jasper to shame.

I noticed a slice of sunlight fall into my room from my window and hit our interlocked hands. The distinctions between the two were drastic. Even without the sunlight, his hands were much paler than mine. His long fingers, the fingers of a pianist, were so impressive that my thin ones were just shabby enough to make me feel ashamed. Adding in that the sunlight gave his a lovely glistening as if they had been painted over with stardust, just furthered my jealousy. He chuckled slightly and wiggled his fingers in mine so quickly that it was hard to distinguish between them. The result was that my fingers seemed to steal some of his splendor and sparkle, too. I smiled at him wholeheartedly and wondered if he had suddenly realized how to read my mind.

"Edward, are you going to tell me what she said?" I brought us both from our moment of carelessness and watched the smile melt from his face. He looked tired again and I couldn't help wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my cheek to his. I felt him smile at my attempt to comfort and then snake his arms around my waist. He pulled me into his lap and we sat very comfortably for a short while.

"You should have stayed and fed." I whispered since my lips were so close to his ear.

"I had no desire to take care of myself after standing there and defending your life. Its not exactly desirable to convince someone that your soul mate deserves to live." He put his lips almost directly on my ear as he spoke and I understood that he was trying to prevent us getting back to Jane's consequences. My suspensions were confirmed when he bent his head and kissed my jaw line before making a trail of kisses down my neck to my collarbone. I laughed quietly at him at first; he was really doing his damnedest to keep me occupied. But when I felt his tongue on my collarbone, the laughter left me, and an involuntary exhale of all the air in my lungs made him smile against my skin.

"You aren't playing fair." I complained without the conviction a statement like that should have. It was hard to find the air to form the sentence with him running his mouth up my neck so slowly that I wasn't sure sometimes if he was really moving at all. His cold breath had an odd effect on the trail his tongue was leaving on my skin. It seemed to freeze my very flesh then thaw out slowly. I had an intense wave of chills shoot up my back suddenly and, as if he knew it was happening before I did, his fingers traced the chill up my spine all the way to the back of my neck. I gripped his hair with my fingers and was suddenly aware that my breathing was louder than I'd ever heard it before. I attempted to steady myself, without success.

"Still want to know?" Edward breathed the words into my ear as the hand he'd run up my spine gripped the back of my neck only hard enough to say that he never wanted to let go. Before I could even fake an answer, his hand on my waist slid down to my thigh and then under my knee. From that position he was able to move the lower half of my body closer to his and I gripped his hair tighter in response. I was straddling his thighs now and this made me taller then him so that his face was buried in my neck. I released my hold on his hair and ran my hands down his back when he bent his head slightly so that he could find my collarbone again. He rested his forehead there causing his breath to fall on my chest.

I blushed slightly as my chest reacted to the cold air. His lips found the top of my breast and brushed over it so lightly that I fought back the urge to laugh. He ended the movement in the space between my breasts and here he kissed my skin deeply. I bit my lower lip and ran my hands back up his back with my nails gripping at the fabric of his shirt.

It was his turn to react then. I felt his lips vibrate slightly as something between a moan and a growl built up from his chest and seemed to escape at his throat. I found his shoulders with my hands and pushed them lightly away. He understood what I wanted and leaned back only enough so that I was looking down into his face. My favorite half grin was on his lips and I wiped it away with a kiss. Both his hands gripped at my back as mine caressed his face.

As we kissed deeply my mind wondered just how far we were willing to go this time. I was also curious about his motives for letting us go as far as we had already. We both knew we were playing a dangerous game. Edward had not fed in over a week and here I was, completely vulnerable and almost willing him to do with me whatever he wanted. My blood must be calling to him at this very moment. Even I could feel it coursing through my body at an alarming pace. My heart pounded so loudly that my ears were muffled with it.

I started to feel horrible for letting us go so far and pulled my face from his, drawing in a deep breath that sounded like a period at the end of a long and wonderful story. He recognized the action and chuckled against my neck. His breathing was as labored as mine though his didn't come out in embarrassing grasps like mine. He let only a few breaths pass between us and then began to kiss my chest again.

It was a lot more desperate and much deeper than before. His hands lay flat on my upper back and pulled me closer to him than I thought possible. I moaned into his hair and wrapped my fingers in it again. His scent intoxicated me and I lost all control that I thought I had gained from our small break. Every time his lips moved they seemed to find a new piece of skin they had yet to touch.

I felt him linger on the top of my left breast and his cold tongue reach out and slither over my flesh. It felt different from the sweet sensation it had left on my collarbone and neck. It felt like he was tasting me. I could clearly feel the hunger and danger as his hands held me plastered to him. The deep growling that seemed to be escaping him from everywhere was making his whole body quiver. His lips wrapped around my skin and his bottom teeth ran over my sensitive flesh slowly and deliberately. My head fell back compliantly and I felt ready for whatever came next.

Before I had even understood what I was thinking or what he was really doing, I felt him lift me up just enough so that he could slip out from under me and then drop me to my bed. I recovered quickly and turned to find him crouching down with his back against my desk. His eyes were closed and his head rested against one of his hands. His breathing matched mine completely now until I heard him exhale deeply and stop breathing altogether.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let that go so far." I mumbled. I longed to go to him and wrap my arms around him. I ached to tell him what he already knew. That he was just exhausted from not feeding and would never really hurt me. He opened his eyes slowly and once they found me, he grinned.

"That's what I was going to say." He said with an attempt at a laugh. It came out choked and wrong. He frowned at himself and closed his eyes again.

I got off my bed and walked to him slowly but determinedly. I didn't want to startle him and make him move away again. I sat next to him and rested my chin on his arm that was across his knees. He peeked at me under his long lashes and his frown deepened. I ran my hand down his arm until it found his hand. He took it gently and wrapped his fingers in mine. His eyes finally opened all the way but they lingered on our hands rather than my face.

"Please breathe. You know that drives me crazy. And say something." I couldn't take his solicitous attitude any longer. He smiled only a second before he began to breathe lightly.

"I only meant to calm you and keep you," he paused as if looking for the right word.

"Distracted?" I offered with a grin that he returned lazily.

"Yes. I guess I got carried away, which was so stupid. I wasn't thinking and that scares me more than anything. I could have," he cut himself off and seemed to loose his voice. I knew perfectly well what he could have done. But I wasn't scared. I wasn't worried at all. Even when he looked starved and ready to feed off of anything that moved, I still felt immune to an attack from him. I told him so softly, to which he grew stone-faced and tilted his head back against my desk.

"You are just no help whatsoever, Bella. Maybe turning you _is_ the best thing for us after all." He said the last part so thoughtfully that I suddenly felt alone in the room. His very presence seemed to leave. After a time that seemed too long to me, he shook his head and squeezed my hand, seeming to come back from out of his head.

"Go hunt, Edward." I said with as much authority as I had in me. He chuckled and tilted his head toward me. His eyes looked so dark and foreboding that I felt scared before I could stop myself. His grin brought me back and I returned it, trying to not let him know that he'd caused a panic in me. I failed miserably. My heartbeat must have given me away. He lowered his gaze and stood up suddenly, bringing me with him.

"Sorry. I know I look like a monster right now." He apologized thoughtfully as he led me toward my door.

"You'll be fine as soon as you…" I paused suddenly afraid to say the word 'feed'. "Do what you have to do."

"Don't you want to know what happened with Jane?" He asked as we walked out of my room and down the stairs hand in hand. I was relieved that he had completely missed the significance in my pause.

"Of course! But obviously I'm not in any real danger right now, so it…"

"Except from your hungry, vampire fiancée." He said with acid in his voice. I shot him a reproaching look. The comment made me realized that he was going to be a moody handful when he got back. The reality of what had almost happened would settle into his always-thoughtful mind and I'd never hear the end of it. Hadn't he proved that he was beyond hurting me by moving away when we were so close to disaster? I made a mental note to remind him of that when he came back upset.

"It can wait until after. Now, go!" He let me pull him to the door and kiss his cheek. I attempted to push him out and he laughed at me before turning toward the woods by the house and vanishing.

I shut the door when I was sure he was gone and leaned against it. Violent shakes took over my entire body and I had to put my head between my knees to keep from hyperventilating. I felt confused by these actions and tried to think and steady myself. The truth hit me hard, making breathing close to impossible. I had reason to be worried. Definitely. Worried about how positive I was he would never have been able to stop himself from draining me of my blood if he'd bit me. Worried about how close we had come to an end, a really devastating end. But I wasn't. That didn't seem to be my problem. What was making me shake and slowly slide down to the floor with my arms around my knees was that I was even more positive that I wouldn't have tried to stop him.

****Man, I turned my own self on! Anyway, thanks to my girl JustForkIt! Go read her stuff, it's FANTASTIC!****


	4. Chapter 4

****Here comes my girl, Alice! She's awesome to write! Enjoy!****

****Mad props to Mrs. Steph for writing four indulgent books! No copyright intended!****

Consequences

The first wave of warm water over my body brought on an involuntary intake of breath and a shudder that shook me to the core. I let the warmth take over the coldness of my limbs. I had sat on the chilly tile with my back pressed against the door for far too long. My legs and arms ached as I stretched them.

After getting over the shock of my own realization, I had to come to terms with what it meant. What had I become? What kind of person was I that I would hand over my life so easily, and with a blissful smile on my face? Had I really gotten in so deep that I didn't care about my life? Where's the sense in living for someone else and completely giving up on myself? Tears blended in with the water rolling down my hair, into my face.

I felt sick with myself and started to scrub my body roughly with a rag. My skin was red and raw when I stopped. Somehow I felt better this way. I felt exposed and crude. I felt freed from the ridiculous doctrine I had taken up without realizing it.

I grew feverish when I thought of what Edward would think if he knew how absurd I'd let myself become. Of course, I knew he was not to blame for it. He had done nothing but loved me and tried to keep me safe almost every day I'd known him. My own ridiculous lack of self-regard was my doing. And it needed to be my undoing.

I washed my hair in a subdued state and barely remembered getting out of the shower and wrapping myself in a towel. Suddenly I was in my room and staring at my bed. There I had made up my mind to give in completely. There I had almost ruined both our lives. I felt a stinging in my palms and realized that I was pushing my nails into my thin skin. I unclenched my hands and gave them both a shake with a deep breath.

I laughed out loud at myself a few times as I was dressing. I saw things I'd done recently so clearly and felt like I had been a zombie who didn't know she was one. I put on very shabby, comfortable clothes that made me feel normal. _Welcome back to the world, Isabella Swan. _I thought to myself many times as I combed my hair. By the time I was ready to go down the stairs and face Edward, I felt lighter and liberated. I felt awake.

"Hello, sister-in-law!" Was the loud greeting I received as I gliding down the stairs feeling like a sprite fairy with new wings. I came down awkwardly on the last two steps and felt clumsily human again. My cheeks reddened as I looked up to see both Alice and Rosalie in my kitchen. I was totally aware that only Alice had given the very chipper welcome. Rosalie was perched up on the counter with her arms crossed over her stomach. Our eyes locked and we exchanged warm smiles.

She had managed to give me a few of these smiles the week immediately following the announcement of Edward and my engagement. At first, it disturbed me to no end. I had yelled at Edward and Alice to stop making her do it. They both promised, but I was still getting them from her. It was starting to grow on me, especially when I knew she was doing it on her own.

"Hi." I managed to squeak out after my shock subsided. Alice chuckled the way she always did and skipped over to me the way she always did.

"I told you we shouldn't have just barged in, Alice." Rosalie said looking around the kitchen without moving her head. I realized suddenly that she'd never been in my house and felt very conscious of the dirty dishes in the sink.

"No, its ok. I was just expecting Edward is all." I smiled widely with relief. I was thankful for the delay. I barely registered a quick glance of understanding pass between them before Alice turned to me energetically.

"Come and see the gorgeous material I got for the seat cushions!" She practically bellowed. I noticed for the first time that the kitchen table was completely covered in material swatches, endless samples of laces, and countless papers. There in the middle of it all was the planner Alice lived for. I had a really guilty conscience in the beginning about putting all the pressure of a wedding on her so I went out and got the Mecca of wedding planners for her. She had taken to it like only Alice could. She'd even gone so far as to name it 'Sosta' which was short for 'sostantivo', the German word for planner. Every time I saw it the book looked considerably thicker. Today it resembled a badly treated phone book. Post-its and folded receipts stuck out randomly throughout the thing.

"Seat cushions for what?" I asked as I was dragged to and forced to sit at the table. Alice groaned at me and I smiled guiltily at her. "You already told me this didn't you? No, don't tell me! Uh, for the reception?" I guessed as my eyes squeezed closed with concentration. Rosalie was suddenly next to me when I peeked out from under my eyelids.

"Good guess." She said patting my shoulder and then picking up 'sosta' with halfhearted interest.

"Thanks." I breathed with relief then saw Alice's face and added quickly, "Show me!" with phony enthusiasm so she wouldn't dwell on the fact that I was being as difficult as ever.

"This is called lover's lace. Its really durable and absolutely gorgeous!" She picked up one of the lace samples that seemed very similar to all the rest to me. I fingered the material with fake curiosity and nodded at her. "Or, we have Victorian lace. It is nicer but may end up tearing." She said thoughtfully pulling the sample apart in her hands with very little effort.

"Definitely the lover's lace. Enough Victorian things have caused trouble in my life." I said fiercely. Alice laughed at me like I was ridiculous but seemed convinced I was right. She took the lace from me and tugged at it a few times with a satisfied grin.

"She's completely obsessed, you know. If she could, she wouldn't let you sleep so she'd never have to stop messing with this thing." Rosalie said as she settled herself in the chair opposite me. She was flipping through 'sosta' casually, not seeming to even see what was in front of her when a crammed page ripped out as she attempted to turn it.

"Oops. Sorry." Rosalie said with a shy smile that seemed completely out of her character. I stifled a giggle with a lot of effort as Alice snatched the page and book from her hands. After sharing a grin with Rosalie I found Alice some tape and helped her salvage it. I held the overstocked page in place as she carefully measured out the correct amount of tape. I noticed that the top of the page I was holding was the only part that could be seen through the mass of paper and it had 'Honeymoon' written in fancy script. My curiosity peeked; I let one of the twenty-something folded papers fall open.

_**Confirmation of reservation for 5 days 6 nights Garden Bungalow at the Bora Bora Eden Beach Hotel…**_ was all I got to read before Alice's hand slapped over the page, blocking my view.

"Bella! Edward is going to kill me! Oh god, especially after what happened. Damn it!" Alice ranted as I looked at my feet with shame but secretly reeled. Bora Bora! How incredibly romantic! I really hadn't cared much where we went as long as we were together, but this knowledge made me almost giddy.

Rosalie threw a material swatch at Alice and gave her a look of warning. I looked from Alice to Rosalie with my eyebrows creeping up my forehead steadily. I felt like I had missed something. Alice looked on the verge of tears and being sick and Rosalie was shaking her head slowly with her eyes diverted. I grew more and more confused and tried to recall what Alice had said. What had she just let slip? Something about Edward killing her, especially after what had… happened. What could have happened that had anything to do with me accidently finding out where we were going for our honeymoon?

"What's going on?" I asked with more force than I thought I had in me. I was obviously not in the loop about something. Rosalie shrugged with little conviction, as Alice's face grew paler than I'd ever seen it. Suddenly, Jane's face swam into view in my head and I knew. I knew there was no need for this reservation anymore.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I'm such a mess lately! I can't even form a thought these days!" Alice pleaded as she read the realization on my face.

"Time to go, Alice." Rosalie said suddenly making me jump. She was right beside me again trying to stack all the samples together. Alice and I both looked at her with confusion then to the entrance of the kitchen where Rosalie's eyes were focused.

Edward was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were the wonderful shade of topaz again, but his mouth was in a thin line that made me feel bad for Alice instantly. He held up a hand toward her and I realized she was trying to apologize to him in her thoughts. His hand flicked slightly as if he was dismissing a servant or irksome fly. I turned to Alice who looked like she wanted to simply disappear then turned to glare at Edward.

"Hey!" I shouted making all the vampires in the room look at me with genuine shock on their faces. "Don't be mad at her because you didn't tell me what's going on! Besides I'm the one that looked at the paper. I ruined it, not her." I defended Alice angrily, surprised at my own strength. They all raised their eyebrows at me in unison. I liked this new attitude; it brought me confidence.

"Nice, Bella! See ya!" Rosalie said over her shoulder as she lead the way out of the house with Alice trailing closely behind. Their arms were full of the mess that had just covered the table.

Edward watched them leave for longer than necessary and I knew he was avoiding looking at me. This only made me angrier. I crossed my arms like him and leaned back on the now bare table. He finally turned his head my way and seemed to regret it immediately. I could feel the heat in my face and the anger shooting from my narrowed eyes.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry that you had to find out that way." He said dropping his head so that his chin was on his chest. He ran his hands over his face and then through his hair before he looked back up at me. He was obviously hoping that I would soften my glare. He was highly disappointed.

"Maybe you should sit down and tell me what exactly Jane said." I suggested with as much acid in my voice as I'd ever heard before. He flinched like I'd struck him and then moved slowly to sit in the seat that Rosalie had just vacated. I fell into my chair with a sigh and waited for him to start.

"She said we needed to leave right then and there and change you. Just go get you and go wherever we needed to so that we could do it. Carlisle protested and Aro listened to both of their sides patiently. He had nothing on his mind but what he was hearing. He looked up at me periodically with a curious expression. Especially when Carlisle couldn't give a definite date for your change." Edward stopped to take a deep breath.

I hadn't thought of that being a problem until he'd said it. It was true that we had not set a date. As long as it was before my birthday, I didn't care. In all honesty, I had secretly been hoping it would be a few days after the honeymoon, but doubted Edward would go along with that. We had yet to even discuss it. I think we both knew it would be a conversation that got heated and were trying to avoid it.

"I told him we were planning on a date close to your birthday. When I told him when that was, he grinned at me and turned to Jane. He said that there would have to be a compromise. Jane hated the idea, but couldn't exactly argue. I heard the plan in Aro's head before he said it." He looked up at me with sad eyes and I knew he would have to say it soon.

"Go on." I said without emotion.

"The compromise is that we change you immediately after we are married. As in, that night." Edward said the last part with clenched teeth. I swallowed loudly and he looked up to see the wetness trying to escape my eyes.

"No honeymoon." I stated the fact with pain and closed my eyes. I had been partially correct earlier in my room. We would get married. We would spend eternity together. But my one demand would have to be forgotten.

_Or would it?_ I thought, opening my eyes and biting my bottom lip.

"Bella, we will be together. One day when you are able and I wont be so scared to hurt you. Its better that way." I heard him pleading with me and suddenly realized he was kneeling next to my chair with his hands on mine. I found myself smiling at him, which made him almost fall back in shock.

"So we'll just try before the wedding. We still have two nights." I suggested enthusiastically. The idea had come to me when I was barely listening to his pleading. He sighed deeply and looked down at our hands. He'd obviously already thought of that and had his answer ready.

"No."

"No?" I repeated with amusement.

"No!" He shouted, standing and walking away from me to the kitchen sink.

"What do you mean 'no'? That's our only option! They've decided when we'll start our new lives together and that leaves us with one choice; Take advantage of the time we have left." I said slightly irritated that he was being so oblivious to the very clear alternative. I stood up when he didn't respond and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and rested my cheek on his back. He took my hands in his and brought them to his face.

"That's not our only option. That's just the option you want to go with. I've given my decision. But you've chosen to ignore it." He said with my hands so close to his mouth that his lips brushed across my knuckles as he spoke. There was a definite edge in his voice and I knew this was going to be hard. I pulled my arms away and stood beside him with my back to the sink.

"I'm not ignoring it. I'm just trying to keep some part of this fair. For me. You're still getting your part of the compromise. Why shouldn't I?" I asked with an attempt at calm that didn't come across at all. Edward slammed his fist into the counter unexpectedly making me jump and shriek. Before I could fully look at him, he was on the other side of the kitchen, pacing.

"You think I'm getting my way and being unfair? I don't want to turn you now! I would rather cancel the wedding than do that! And you think I'm getting my way? If you'll remember correctly, I don't want to turn you at all!" He threw his hands in the air with frustration and stopped pacing to face me. His face was twisted with anger.

"Oh, please! You just said it was the best thing for us! You're so damn scared of hurting me all the time that you cant wait to not have to worry anymore! Don't act like I'm the only one ready for it! Neither of us wants a repeat of what almost happened this morning!" I ended my rant when my throat seemed to close up. I had stepped over an invisible line. Gone too far. His eyes narrowed at me and he took the smallest of steps closer to me.

"Thanks for throwing that in my face." He shot back quietly but his fury was clear enough. I felt guilty only for a moment then quickly remembered that I needed to make my point.

"I'm sorry, but its very convenient isn't it? You still get the dream wedding and don't have to bother trying to make love to me! Which you obviously would rather change me this second than do!" I spat back with so much spite that I hoped I made him feel half as scared as he was making me feel.

"You are absurd!" He shouted taking a full, intimidating step closer to me this time. I took one toward him too and fought the shakes my body was trying to force on me. I was determined not to back down. We both seemed to be temporarily paralyzed by each other's stubbornness. We stood glaring at each other for an unimaginable amount of time.

"Its better for both of us if we wait, Bella. Please stop being so damn stubborn." He said with control as his eyes softened slightly. Anger flared in me worse than I'd felt it so far.

"I'm being stubborn? This damn compromise was your idea and now your backing out of it!"

"Because its better for…"

"For you!" I cut him off thrusting a finger into his chest. It hurt me more than him, but I held my face steady and watched the rage creep back into his. He took a step back and began pacing again. He was clearly trying to calm himself. I turned away from him and looked out the kitchen window. I knew I was being horribly difficult, but there was no way I was giving up easily on this issue. It was all I wanted before things became too abnormal for me. Why couldn't he understand that I needed to feel that closeness with him before I became a ravenous newborn? I felt fresh angry tears form and tried to sigh them away.

Edward's arms wrapped across my shoulders and he kissed my neck once. I kept my arms plastered to my sides and refused to respond to his attempt at a resolution. As far as I was concerned, there was no resolution until we came to an agreement.

"Please, Bella. Try to be reasonable." He whispered after resting his chin on my shoulder. I shrugged hard making him move away from me in shock. I held my frame tight and refused to turn back and look at him. I wouldn't be able to handle the pain in his face. It was the only time I could remember stopping him from embracing me, and the thought made more tears appear.

"Should I leave?" Edward's voice was hard and held no emotion.

"Yes." I shot back instantly in the same tone. Before I could take another breath I heard the front door slam shut. I closed my eyes at the sound and let the sobs take over.

****OOOOH I love writing fights! I also like Bella with a backbone! Thanks to that Queen of Stalking, JustForkIt!****


	5. Chapter 5

****Alice to the rescue!****

****Not stealing anything, except some names, I guess :P****

Decision

The ear buds actually shook with the bass of the music I was blaring into my overactive head. I gave them a break by turning the sound down a little. My mind welcomed the silence and went into overdrive.

I started getting images of Charlie arriving home from work. I must have looked semi-normal because I seemed to remember him asking casually about dinner before making his way to the couch. I had cooked something. I couldn't remember what and hoped it had at least been edible. After making him a plate of the 'mystery' dinner, I lazily climbed the stairs and had been listening to random songs ever since.

I looked at my alarm clock and was shocked to see it was already after 10. I must have been lying in my bed, pouting, for a few hours. I felt guilty about Charlie's dinner; about Alice having to deal with what she let slip, and Edward. My stomach squirmed when I let his name form in my mind. Why did I have to be so stubborn? I had stupidly let my new 'attitude' go to my head and I was now suffering the consequences.

I was in deep thought when Alice's head poked into my room. She mouthed something that looked like, "Sorry. Can I come in?" before taking a full step into the doorway. "I knocked a few times." She said as I ripped the ear buds off and put my iPod away.

"Yeah, sorry. I had it on full blast." I shrugged and then offered a comforting smile her way. She returned it and then sat at my desk facing me. She seemed to be preoccupied with the way my computer chair leaned back really far, even if you didn't want it to. It was obvious she was avoiding being the one to start.

"Alice?" I woke her from her reverie.

"Right! Sorry! I came to pick you up." She announced sitting on the edge of the chair and folding her hands on her knees.

"Pick me up? Where are we going?"

"Home. Well, my home, you know. Uh, there are some things I could use your opinion on and tomorrow is the rehearsal so I thought you could stay over." She rushed through her answer so quickly that I didn't have time to stop her before she stood up and started packing some of my things. "What were you planning to wear tomorrow?"

"Alice, I'm not really in the mood to deal with wedding things. And I don't want to be there with…"

"He's not there." Alice cut me off as she picked out a dress that she loved and I hated. I wasn't sure how I felt about him not being there. I quickly reminded myself that I had no desire to go with her so it didn't matter.

"And this isn't wedding related. Promise!" She said coming to a stop and placing her hands in a surrender pose. She snatched up my toiletry bag and gracefully tossed it to land on my bag of clothes, then turned to me as if to say she was ready when I was.

"I really would rather just stay here. Besides, Charlie won't go for it so close to the wedding and all." I said shaking my head at my lame excuse. I was secretly trying to fight the urge to ask where Edward went. Alice simply smiled at me and picked up my bag with a flourish.

Only five minutes later I was seated next to Alice in her Jaguar wondering how the hell I'd gotten there. Alice had, of course, told Charlie she needed me and he had been no help to stop it even after I sent him pleading looks behind her back.

I folded my arms over my chest and looked out my window with no real care for what I was seeing. Everything looked black and blurry. I let myself wonder about Edward's whereabouts and what his leaving meant. I fought back the question as long as I could before turning my face to hers.

"Where is he?" My voice came out so low that I felt sick when I thought I'd have to work up the nerve to ask again. But Alice smirked and shot me a knowing look.

"He went on a 'guy trip' with Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper. It's just overnight, but that means it's just us girls tonight!" Alice finished with glee that worried me.

"Oh God! It's a bachelorette party, isn't it?" I shouted suddenly. The horrid thought had come to me and I spat it out just as quickly. "Because I already said no to that! Take me home if that's what this is!"

"It's not a bachelorette party." Alice sighed. This had been a real sour subject for us. "Or a bridal shower. Or anything wedding related. I promised already." She reminded me with her hands up in the surrender pose again. I frowned at her until she put her hands back on the wheel.

"Good." I nodded and turned back to look at the dark abyss that was my view. Another thought came to me with so much desire to ask that my tongue itched.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?" She smiled slightly and I wondered if she already knew what I was going to ask.

"Do you still see us…? I mean, do Edward and I still…?" I couldn't find the motivation to ask and I realized it was because I was so terrified of the answer.

"My God, you two are so clueless about each other! Yes, of course you're still getting married! Like I told him; There is nothing that you can do to him to make him not want to marry you!" She was giggling the whole time, which I found extremely annoying. Then I thought about what she said and smiled.

"Edward asked you that, too?" I demanded turning toward her as much as my seat belt would allow. Somehow knowing that he was worried too made me ecstatic. Alice rolled her eyes and blew out a sigh as her answer.

"Did he ask you to bring me home with you?" I was suddenly so into the idea of seeing him and faltered remembered sadly that he was gone. Maybe he wanted me there so he could sneak back and have a midnight talk like he'd done before.

"No, he doesn't know I'm even with you." Alice said with apprehension. She could tell what I was hoping for and seemed to hate letting me down.

"Oh," was the only response I could manage. We rode in silence the rest of the way. My mind reeled so quickly that I had to put my forehead against the cold glass to settle down. We would still get married. He obviously didn't hate me, then. I told myself that I was content with that, but didn't really believe it.

"I'm really sorry about earlier." Alice's voice was heavy and sad. She put the car in park in the garage but kept her hands on the steering wheel. I smiled at the side of her face then put my hand on her arm.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." My voice was sincere and seemed to make her guilt fall away like water on a feather. She let out a dazzling smile then slid from the car. I followed her and tried not to remember what had followed her letting the bad news slip.

"Was he horrible to you?" I asked as she was getting my bag from the trunk. I thought I caught a smile in her eyes but her mouth fell into a deep frown.

"He didn't really talk to me. He asked Jasper to ask me about the wedding, then he spoke to Emmett and they got the brilliant 'guy night' idea and were gone a half hour after he got home from your house." She said sadly as I walked with her into the quiet house. All the lights were out and there seemed to be a lack of even the everyday noises I was so accustomed to. No running water, electric buzzing of appliances, or even muffled voices.

"Where are Esme and Rosalie?" The house was so dark and silent that I found it hard to believe anyone else was there.

"They are upstairs waiting for us. Go ahead." She gestured up the stairs with my bag. I started to climb and felt odd with her behind me going at my slow pace. I paused at the door to her and Jasper's room. "Not there." She said in a chipper tone and nudged me on toward the second set of stairs. I sent her a questioning look before heading toward them. It wasn't until I had climbed the last of the steps that I realized Edward's was the only room on that landing. I was about to turn to her and protest when I saw my bag land next to me with a thud.

"What the…? Alice?" I turned around and was shocked to find myself completely alone on the landing. I twisted my body around to look over the railing of the stairs and saw nothing but darkness and heard nothing but my own breathing. Then suddenly I heard someone clear their throat directly behind me and let out a yelp. My body jumped so fiercely that it took little effort to turn back to where the sound had come from.

Edward was leaning against the closed door of his bedroom with an amused grin on his lips. Any shock I had felt only seconds ago was replaced with instant thrill. He was the last person I was expecting to find, but the only one I wanted to see. I chuckled nervously and put my hand over my palpitating heart.

"You scared me." I stated unnecessarily just to have something to say. He was staring at me very intently and the heat from his eyes was causing my mouth to dry. Very slowly, he pushed away from his door and took a few steps toward me. His eyes and lips never faltered.

"Sorry." He purred at me without seeming to move his mouth at all. He was already forgiven. We were only an arm length apart now and I noticed his clothes were different from earlier. His shirt was a light blue button up and I noticed with a raise of my eyebrow that he'd forgotten the top three. He wore a pair of jeans I had picked out because they sat low on his hips. My eyes lingered over the area where I knew his pants began making me blush at myself.

"I owe you a lot more apologizes." He started making me come from my daze of fantasies that all had to do with him loosing the clothes I had just studied. I felt my neck and chest grow hot with guilt and embarrassment. He was trying to make up for our fight and all I could do was want his hands to pull me to him.

"I'm sorry, too. I was being stubborn and ridiculous." I managed to choke out. My mouth and throat felt so arid. I bit the side of my tongue (a trick I learned in the one semester of choir I took) and felt my mouth fill with saliva. I swallowed hard and licked my lips so I could feel normal and settle myself down. He seemed to notice my awkwardness and tilted his head at me like a curious dog.

"Are you okay?" He asked with so much concern that it made me laugh.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just shocked to see you. Alice said you were gone." I lied quickly and he smiled mischievously at me.

"Yeah, well, actually it's everyone else who's gone," he paused to lick his lips and take another step closer to me. "For the night." His hands found their way to my waist and his words came out in a breath that hit my cheek before he kissed it. I put my hands lightly on his forearms and leaned into his kiss. I wanted him to bring his mouth to mine more than I could ever remember wanting it before, but he turned his whole body so he was next to me. I looked over at him with confusion as his hand rested on the small of my back.

"Come on." I felt him guide me along as he walked to his bedroom door and then leaned over me to open it. His room was completely transformed. All the furniture that he usually had (which wasn't a lot to begin with) was completely missing, leaving only the iron bed with its one missing flower. All along his built in shelves and windowpanes sat tea light candles in small glass holders. Their quantity was overwhelming and impossible to count. The room seemed to be saturated in the heat and scent they gave off. The effect was dizzying and intensely sexy.

Edward's eyes stayed glued to my face as I reacted and looked around the room. One of my hands came to my mouth without my realizing it and sat there to convey my pure shock. After a minute, he took that hand and wove his finger into mine. His rested his forehead on my temple as he whispered to me.

"Your virtue is just that; yours. It's yours to give to who you want, when you want to. I was an arrogant ass to try and control this for you. I'm done with that."

"And your virtue?" I breathed not taking my eyes off the scene before me. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye and then felt his hand pull my face to his. His eyes were so fiery that my knees shook.

"Well, that's mine, and I'm ready to try and give it to you."

****Get ready cause the next chapter even gives me a boner! Thanks to JustForkIt for seeing a good story where I saw nothing but inulgence!****


	6. Chapter 6

****Yeah, it's that time, kiddos! Enjoy!****

****I don't pretend to own anything that doesn't belong to me. This sex scene is all mine though!****

On Fire

My shocked and completely still face made Edward raise his eyebrows questioningly before he laughed and nudged me forward. My feet dragged along the plush carpet of his room and I jumped slightly when his door clicked shut.

I was waiting for this for so long and now that it was right in front of me I was terrified. My hands felt numb and as if they belonged to another person as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Edward caught that hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed each finger then knuckle before smiling up at me with his eyes. It was taking everything in me to keep that hand from trembling.

I opened my mouth to speak then closed it again so many times that I was sure I looked like a fish out of water to him. Again he laughed at my shock and took a step toward me.

"I know this is a surprise." He said unnecessarily. I scoffed at him and was glad to have been able to find the air to do so. He chuckled and I started to feel like the inexperienced teenager I was. I didn't like that. I pulled my hand from his and turned away so I could take a few deep breathes out of his gaze.

"Edward, when you say you want to give me your virtue, do you mean what I think you mean? Or is this some new ploy of yours to get something you want?" I asked as I slowly turned my body back around to face him. I felt the need to keep him talking for a little longer.

His answering smile was enough to make me ache with regret that we were more than two inches apart.

"Well, I guess you could say both are true." He strutted toward me like he was a powerful animal and I his prey. "Because, yes, it means exactly what you think it means," He stepped around me as he spoke. "And I'm definitely trying to get something I want." His smooth voice was all around me as he circled me in that predator/prey way. "Something I want very badly, in fact." His words came from my left just seconds before I felt his entire body press against my back.

Both his hands came to rest on my upper arms and his cool breath danced on the place where my neck and shoulder met. I wanted his lips there so badly that I almost asked for it, but didn't have to. The chill they caused throughout my body made me lean back into him. My hands reached back and rested on his thighs as his traveled over my chest and across my stomach.

"This is a big decision you've made." I managed to say through deep sighs and occasional moans. His hands and lips seemed to be everywhere at once. I couldn't keep up with him.

"The only decision made is that my virtue is yours tonight or any night you want it. Your virtue is still up for grabs, if you'll pardon the expression." He smiled into my neck as he ran a finger along the outline of my breast. I made a sound that resembled a laugh but was too shaky to fully pass for one.

"I'm just a little confused here. Maybe you should tell me how you came to feel completely different than you did in my kitchen. Why do you want me now?" I asked the question with a lot of passion in my voice and turned my head so I could see his face. He looked utterly confused.

"Why do I want you now? Bella, I always wanted you. There's never been a day I didn't want to be with you." He paused a moment and his face hardened. "Did you honestly believe what you said earlier? That I'd rather change you than make love to you?" His hands found their way back to my upper arms and there was tension in the way he gripped them. Besides the obvious confusion, he had real anger in his face now. When I hesitated, he spun me around to face him.

"Well?" He asked as he released me. I hated where this beautiful situation had gone and quickly tried to think of a way to get his lips and hands back on me.

"No, no of course not. I was just angry and irrational." I laid my hands on his chest and raised my chin so I was looked up into his face. He relaxed some and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're still a terrible liar, but this was a big thing to spring on you so its sort of expected." He seemed to want things back to the way they'd been only moments ago too. "But in case you really didn't know before," He slowly moved his hands over my bottom then lifted me up so I could wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips. "I wanted you then. I want you now. I will want you always." He emphasized each statement with a kiss. By the time he was done I was so light headed that I had to be grateful I was no longer on my feet.

"What about the danger and…" I started to protest halfheartedly but he silenced me with a shake of his head.

"We're doing this because its what we both want. Plain and simple. I want this. I want this so much that I know I can handle it." He was taking small steps toward the bed but stared intently into my eyes. "Is it what you want?"

We had reached the bed and, it seemed, a point of no return. Either I joined him in this bed or I didn't. My mind was racing with possibilities. Terrible things that could happen in the heat of passion. I recalled our almost mistake in my bed and felt shocked when I realized that had happened less than twenty four hours ago. Was I just putting myself back into that submissive state? Giving into him because I loved him and didn't care about my own wellbeing? How could it be a smart decision to make love to a vampire when my blood called out to him?

I looked into his amber eyes and searched for a monster. I tried to find the vampire behind the man I loved. I tried to make myself scared of the hands that rested on my hips or the teeth that showed slightly through the parted lips.

I couldn't find anything but passion. In his steady rising and falling chest. In his smell that filled my head. In the heat that rose from my body. Passion may be scary and unpredictable, but at that moment, it was all I needed to confirm what I wanted.

"I want you. I want this." I finally said bringing myself closer by tightening my arms and legs around him. His smile was radiant for a moment before it smoldered and set us both on fire. His cold skin seemed to scold me at every point where we touched. He reached for my hands and unlatched them from around his neck easily. My body followed his lead and I leaned back as he laid me down on his bed. My legs were parted around him and he stared into my blazing eyes as he slipped off each of my shoes. When he was done I wrapped my legs around him to tell him I wanted him closer and he smiled mischievously at me.

"Patience, Bella." His voice was teasing and authoritative at the same time. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard.

I unwrapped my legs from around his and bent my knees so my feet sat flat on the bed. His right hand sat on my knee while he braced himself on the mattress and slowly leaned over me. I bit my bottom lip as his hand slid down my thigh and made contact with the skin of my exposed stomach. My skin felt so hot to me that I half expected to hear a sizzle when he made contact with it. Something altogether more wonderful happened when his knuckles grazed around my bellybutton and dangerously close to the band of my pajamas. The most intense chill seemed to expand from his hand all over my body and I moaned without having any conscious plan to do so. I felt my cheeks flush and I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes and look into his smug face.

Suddenly I felt his cheek nuzzle against my stomach and my eyes popped open in surprise. He turned his face slowly and kissed my skin deeply while his hands worked to pull my pants down before tossing them aside. Next he quickly removed my shirt and bra. I allowed myself a moment of insecurity when I realized I was lying in Edward's bed in my underwear, but his fingers dancing long my inner thigh quickly pushed any embarrassment out of my mind. His other hand was climbing up my body. It seemed as if he had twenty hands and they were everywhere all at once.

He kept up a pattern of kisses along my stomach and sides as his hand finally met its target and cupped my breast. When his thumb came up and brushed quickly across my nipple I arched my back and put my hand over his. I gripped his hand to show him that I could handle more pressure and he didn't disappoint as his cupping turned to grasping.

I allowed myself a quick glance down to his face and saw him make a circle with the tip of his tongue around my bellybutton. His eyes opened and when he saw me looking at him his hand that had been making wider and wider circles on my thigh slid down and rested on my panties with almost the same pressure he was applying to my breast. This was more than I had expected and my eyes shut as my lips parted to release all the air in my lungs.

My inexperienced hands danced around the covers under me and I was unsure what to do when I felt his fingers slide inside the fabric that separated me from his hand. Without planning to, I grabbed his hair with both of my hands and lifted my hips closer to him. The coldness of him was everywhere and on top of the nervous shakes, I was now shaking from how intense his cold felt against the warmth of my crotch.

His thoughts seemed to mirror mine as he pulled away and gently moved me under the thick blanket that had been under me.

"I'm sorry about the cold. You should try to keep the blanket between us as much as possible." He suddenly sounded very business-like and I felt disappointed.

"You are worrying too much about that. It's really warm in here, actually. It was just intense feeling the coldness, you know, down there." I ended lamely and felt like a kid. This was going bad really quickly and I wanted to bring it back to the good.

"Your fingers feel like little shocks everywhere they touch me. It drives me crazy." I said with desire as I sat up and ran my hands up his shirt. It worked, because the burning was back in his eyes and he smirked at me in a way that said he wanted to be with me.

I undressed him where he stood before me while on my knees in the bed. I did it slowly and took the time to study his body. His skin was hard, but when I ran my fingertips across his chest, it was easy to imagine how the skin use to flex and give. My warmth was becoming so intense that my hands barely registered his cold. When he was down to his boxer briefs, he leaned into me so that I had no choice but to lie back down. He lowered himself over me, after putting the blanket between us, and held himself slightly over me. I instantly wrapped my arms around him and pulled myself to his face.

"I love you so much" I breathed, with my mouth brushing against his. He answered with a deep kiss and used his knee to move the blanket and ease my legs apart so he fit between them perfectly. I moaned as I felt him against me and tried not to show how surprised I was at the hardness. I had been so preoccupied with getting to be with him that I hadn't stopped to think exactly how it would work.

His mouth traveled down to my neck as he cupped my breast and moved himself into me and away so suggestively that I forgot about my worries and gripped myself to him. I was moaning and gasping as if we were already completely naked and taking each other. I steadied myself and reached between us to feel him inside his boxers. He moved to the side slightly to allow me to reach him and brought his hand down to me simultaneously.

The sensation of touching his beyond hard manhood and feeling his fingers dance across my cheeks and clit sent me into overdrive and I couldn't stop the loud moan of joy that overtook me. He seemed to be feeling the same intensity as me because when he felt how wet and welcome I felt, he ripped off my panties and suddenly I was straddling a completely naked Edward Cullen.

"I don't want to hurt you, so at least for this first time, I need you to be in control of the depth and speed." Edward had one hand on my face and the other on my hip. He was looking at me with deep concentration and I knew he was worried. I had one moment of sheer panic at the pain I knew would come with losing my virginity, then saw his concern and let it all go.

He had positioned me in such a way that all I had to do was bring my hips down to take him in and while kissing him to distract both of us, I lowered myself on him. First I felt his lips freeze up when he realized what I was doing. A few seconds later I felt a new sensation that was equal parts pain and pleasure take over me as he slid into me as perfectly as puzzle pieces do. I opened my mouth over his and cried out slightly.

His hand was now in my hair and he pulled on it so my head would bend back and he could kiss my neck. That made me cry out again and with my hands on the back board of the bed, I moved up and down on him with increasing speed and depth until I was completely consuming him with each bounce of my hips.

The pain was going away and being replaced by fire that felt like deep desire solidified. His face was back at mine and we were kissing like never before. His hands were now both on my moving hips and he was even allowing himself to move his own hips some. The combination of our moving bodies made me cry out with every thrust.

Edward moved his face away and looked at me with such deep passion that I grabbed his hair and began to use him as my leverage to allow me to bounce on his lap. He buried his face in my chest and wrapped both arms around me now so that he stayed deep in me and each movement made him barely shift out of me. He was so deep in me that I was now loosing control.

I felt the tightening in my stomach and my clit twitch with warning that I was going over the edge. I pulled his face from my chest and looked deep into his eyes right before the explosion took over me. My head fell back and a scream of pleasure ripped through the air.

****Thanks to everyone still reading! Special thanks to JustForkIt for reading part of this chapter and telling me to continue the story! You perv, you!****


	7. Chapter 7

****Aah to be young and horny! Enjoy!****

****No copyright intended.****

Blushing Bride

I stepped into the Jacuzzi size bathtub and half my leg disappeared into a thick wall of bubbles. I smirked over at Edward who had clearly overdone this relaxing bath. The scent of eucalyptus and lavender attacked my senses and I had to blink rapidly to stop the watering of my eyes.

"This is a little overkill, don't you think?" I asked as I had to move bubbles away from my face in order to see.

"I just want your body to be warm and let your muscles relax. We've been going at it for hours, Bella. You may not want to admit it, but I know you have at least one muscle hurting." He finished with an emphasis on the word muscle that made me chuckle.

Of course, he was absolutely right. I had one muscle that was aching beyond belief and the warm water was soothing and relief hit me almost instantly. I smiled up at him when he placed a towel against the back of the tub and held my hair up as I leaned back onto it.

"I could get use to this." I teased. He returned a small smile then settled into the small seat next to the tub. I had so many questions about what had taken place between us and what was coming next, but the water was lulling me into silence. I actually felt like I was falling asleep when Edward's voice jolted me.

"Your wrists. Let me see them, please." He asked this with both his hands held out toward me. I sighed and reluctantly sat up. I knew he wanted to check on the bruises that were slowly becoming more and more visible around my wrists.

"Edward, please-"

"Just let me see them." He said with more force this time and so I lifted my arms out of the warm water and rested my wrists in his hands. At first we both just stared at the bruises. I was shocked to see how dark they had become. Then he wrapped his fingers around them and they fell perfectly into the shape of the bruises. I looked up into his face and saw that he was beating himself up.

"Hey, I'm fine. I can't even feel anything! Besides, all they do is remind me of how you pinned my hands over my head and attacked my body with that tongue of yours." I purred, taking my arms away and leaning toward him to plant a kiss on his sad mouth.

"How are you feeling everywhere else?" He asked as I settled back into the water.

"Amazing." I said through a satisfied sigh as I returned my head to its resting place and my whole body relaxed.

"Bella, you know what I'm asking. Does it hurt bad?" He had a very non-playful tone to his voice.

"Ok, let's get this over with. Yes, I am sore. I was a virgin and I lost my virginity about five times in one night. It is painful? Yes. Is it bearable? Absolutely! And you were completely right about the hot bath its working wonders. Okay?" I finished by adjusting my head and moving some bubbles around playfully. He smiled crookedly and seemed to relax a bit.

"Why don't you ask me now?" He said, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. I knew exactly what he meant but was terrified to talk about what I was dying to know.

"Uh, I have no idea what-"

"Bella, just ask." He said with a chuckle that gave me some courage. Not enough to stop the deep blush that crept up my chest and invaded my face though.

"Um. Well. I was wondering why you never, um, you know, finished." I said the last word so quietly that I was scared he'd ask me to repeat it and there was no way I'd ever be able to. I couldn't even look up at him until a minute had gone by and he hadn't answered. I regretted it as soon as I saw the smug smile on his face. I gathered a handful of thick bubbles and flung them in his face to clear that smile away.

A deep roaring laughter came from behind the curtain of bubbles that was contagious and before I could control myself I was gasping for breath and handing him the towel that had been behind my head so he could wipe himself off.

"Ok, we can talk about this now, although I accept the fact that I should have told you this before we did what we did last night." He said after calming down and coming to sit on the edge of the tub so we were closer.

"Am I okay?" I asked suddenly worried that there would be some weird consequence to having sex with a vampire.

"Yes, of course you are. Would I have done that if I thought you'd be seriously hurt? No, the reason I didn't, as you so eloquently put it, finish is because if I did, you'd be in changing into a vampire right now."

I stared at him with deep confusion and before I could ask another question he stood up and took off the few pieces of clothing he had been wearing. My face went from confused to shocked and then to excited in a matter of seconds.

"This body, the one you were so attached to last night, is filled with half-dead organs, some water, animal blood, and venom." He said putting his palm flat against his rock hard chest. I knew he was telling me something important and I should be paying attention to his words, but his bold action of standing naked in front of me was turning me on to no end.

"Bella, did you hear a word I just said?" He asked with a mixture of amusement and frustration in his voice. I came from my horny daze and smiled guiltily up at him.

"I'm sorry! I can't help that you are a damn god! If you want me to listen, put your clothes back on!" I was blushing again and felt embarrassed at being caught. He snickered and got into the tub behind me smoothly. I leaned back into his chest and was almost one hundred percent sure this would keep me just as distracted as him naked in front of me.

"I will wash your hair, and you will listen, okay? This is important." He said as he used his hands to wet my hair.

"Deal." I moved away from him slightly and leaned my head back to give him easy access.

"Like I was saying, I am full of very little besides venom. All the moisture in my body is ninety percent venom, and the other ten is the animal blood I take in and some water that has survived the change. For instance, the moisture in my mouth is all mainly water, but there is a small trace of venom in it. It is such a small amount though, that I can kiss you deeply and not worry about hurting you. With me so far?" He paused and reached for the shampoo now that my hair was completely wet.

"Yes. I just have one question, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead."

"How do you know about the percentages and all that? Did you like test it on a human before?" It was ridiculous, but I actually felt jealousy that Edward may have kissed another human besides me.

"No, of course not. Carlisle tested his own body when he was able to get access to the tools he needed at the hospital. He was curious about what exactly he was made of, naturally. As was I and when I asked him, he was able to tell me." I nodded with a slight smile.

"So all my organs are flooded with venom, for the most part. The animal blood works a lot like air does for you, except it goes into my stomach and then nutrients travel throughout my body, making me able to be animated and exceptionally strong. The venom, though, is very strong and kills the blood I take in, which is why I must feed on a regular basis, or be completely consumed by my venom. You already know it is what makes my body hard and incredibly tough. So, if you imagine that venom runs through my veins and has taken over my entire body, you can understand why my sex organs look the way they do all the time and what would happen if I allowed myself to _finish_." He chuckled with the last word and kissed my shoulder.

I was frozen in thought and couldn't think of a thing to say. Of course, I had noticed that he was hard when we started having sex and I noticed that he was almost always ready to go, but I thought it was because he was turned on by me, not because it was always hard. I felt slightly disappointed by that and wasn't sure what to say.

"You would release venom? Does that mean that you can turn me by having sex with me?" I felt like I was playing catch up at an infant's level of intelligence.

"Well, yes, it would eventually turn you, but its better to have as much venom in you as possible so your turn will be more rapid." I thought about that for a second then couldn't help moving to my next question almost instantly.

"And you are always horny?" I asked awkwardly. He laughed again and began to rinse the shampoo from my hair.

"No, I am not always horny. I just stay hard, no matter what. It is a part of my anatomy. Even having full sex, with a release, would no get rid of the hardness. The venom has made me that way. Emmett has voiced the opinion that since we are always like this, we might as well take advantage." He said pulling my body back into his and rubbing his manhood into my back suggestively.

"How do I know that I am turning you on?" I finally asked what I was worried about and felt relief as soon as it was out of my mouth.

"Because, Bella, you always turn me on. If I was a human, I would be hard around you about as much as I am now." He breathed into my ear and cupped both my breasts in his hands. I felt the now familiar aching travel from my nipples to my clit and leaned even more into him.

"Anything else I should know?" I asked without really wanting to know.

"Yes, you should know that having sex with you and not having a release is so hard that it almost makes me want to turn you right now." He was nibbling the skin on my shoulder and running his right hand down between my legs.

"So when I'm a vampire you can finish? Inside me?" I asked boldly and spread my legs wider so he could get where he was going with his fingers.

"Oh yes. I can finish all night long." He reached my clit and lifted me onto him at the same moment making me grasp the sides of the tub and moan his name.

****As I'm sure some of you have noticed, there are some similarities to the story between Steph's and mine (i.e.- fitting like puzzle pieces and the bruises) this is entirely on purpose because they were seriously things I thought of before reading Breaking Dawn. I guess great minds think alike!**

**Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing! Special thanks to JustForkIt and Kelsey who both got turned on by the previous chapter at inappropriate places! I love it!****


	8. To clear things up

First off, I want to thank everyone who is reading and all those who are writing the great and HILARIOUS reviews! They are more than I expected and make me want to write more!

So, here are a few things I wanted to clear up. First of all, my description of the vampire anatomy is based off of what I believed Steph was trying to get across. She said that her vampires were basically frozen in time and thus have no way of producing anything. If that is the case, then the vampires must be running off the only thing they for sure have inside them; the venom.

Second of all, because of my description, it stands to be true that Edward can NOT impregnate anyone. He can not produce life-creating fluids because he is not alive himself. I don't have any clue what Steph was thinking when she created that storyline, but that is not something I will be exploring in the least! NO VAMPIRE HYBRID BABY!

Also, Steph used her first chapter in Breaking Dawn to give a clue as to where she was heading (the dream of the baby on the dead bodies) and I did the same thing in a subtle way.

I am focusing on the Volturi, Tonya, and werewolves because I thought that was where the books were heading. So, I hope this clears up some things and you all enjoy where I go with this!

PS- There will be more hotness and character interactions. The story had to start with Bella and Edward because they are truly what the series is about.


	9. Chapter 8

****Here come some conflicts for ya! Enjoy!****

****I own these words! Go me! No copyright intended!****

Beautiful Vampires

"I think I need another bath." I gasped into Edward's chest before rolling off of him to lay on my back with my chest heaving. He laughed and turned on his side, running his fingertips up and down my stomach. As my breathing was finally returning to normal he ran his nose up my cheek and then kissed it sweetly.

"Mmmm, you are driving my crazy but if I don't get up and eat something soon, you won't have a bride to walk down the aisle to you." I said as my stomach gave a particularly viscous growl. He laughed lightly and kissed me on the cheek before getting out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" I pouted, sitting up and holding the sheet against my chest. He tossed my clothes at me lightly before pulling clean clothes from his dresser.

"Get dressed, I believe we have a big day ahead of us and I need to get my fiancé fed." Edward kissed me on the forehead and pulled the sheet off of me slowly. I grabbed my clothes and began dressing quickly so I wasn't the only naked person in the room.

"So you aren't shocked, everyone is home and cooking you breakfast." He said right before opening his bedroom door and leading me out by the small of my back. An intense cinnamon and sugar smell hit me and I almost ran down the stairs toward it.

"Hey you two, have a good night?" Emmett stood at the bottom of the stairs with a shit-eating grin on his face that made me stop in my tracks.

"Em, don't be gross." Rosalie scolded as she appeared from behind him. She looked at me knowingly.

"Yes, we had a lovely night." Edward answered, wrapping an arm around my waist and carrying me down the last few steps. There was a flash of light to our right and I had to blink to get the spots out of my eyes.

"That was a good one! The best pictures at weddings are the one's people aren't posing for!" Alice bounced up and down and I saw Jasper stow away a small digital camera with a grin.

"So, it begins." Emmett rolled his eyes and slapped Rosalie on her backside as he led the way toward the kitchen.

"You are asking for it." I heard Rosalie whisper at him.

"You know it." He answered as he sat at the large kitchen table and patted his lap for her to sit with him. I was shocked to see her girly smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into him.

"It's the wedding! Makes everyone feel so romantic!" Alice had yet to stop bouncing all the way into the kitchen. Jasper now placed a calming hand on her shoulder and whispered something inaudible in her ear that made her smile and look at him longingly.

"Thanks for everything you did last night." I said to her as I passed on my way to the huge plate of French toast waiting for me at the table. She smiled broadly and followed us. Normally I might feel odd eating at a table full of people and being the only one eating, but I was starved and couldn't care less at that moment.

The French toast was perfectly buttered and smothered in amazing maple syrup, which I soaked up with four slices of the toast before having to come up for air. Alice pushed a glass of orange juice toward me and I thanked her by gulping it down.

"Wow, Edward, you worked her so hard she's practically anemic." Emmett laughed as I asked for another glass. I blushed and looked at Edward who ignored Emmett and winked at me.

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked as Alice sat the glass in front of me. I took a sip and tried to refrain from licking the syrup from the plate. Everyone looked at Edward, which I found odd. He had been with me all night. How should he know where his parents were?

"Picking up some last minute decorations." Alice said quickly.

"Since when do you let others handle decorations?" I laughed. She turned her eyes toward Edward and then jumped up.

"You all done? I need you to give me the numbers of your friends who are attending the rehearsal. I'm going ask them to come earlier so we can get more done." Alice chirped as she reached for her wedding planner and flipped through the pages.

"Alice, I gave you their numbers forever ago." I said, starting to fell completely confused. "Is there something secret and vampire-y going on that I should know about?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at Edward.

"Come with me." Edward said, pulling my chair from the table and leading me to the front door. He opened the door and stepped forward. When I didn't go out the door like he planned, he turned to me and smiled reassuringly. I was starting to feel like I was being kept in the dark again and I felt my newly developed backbone stiffen.

"Okay, Edward. Tell me what is going on now. Do not tell me there is nothing going on. I swear to you I will leave here right now and not come back for my own wedding if you dare act like there's nothing being hidden from me." I wasn't surprised to hear my voice shake at first, but as I spoke I felt strong and pissed. Edward clearly saw that my take-action attitude was still around and after a second of shock he took a deep breath and leaned against the porch.

"Before you get all mean Bella on me, which incidentally I find sexy as hell," he paused to smile at me, "let me say that this news is as new to me as it is to you. I did not know about this until this morning at the table as you ate your breakfast."

"Okay, understood." I relaxed my stance and leaned on the porch next to him.

"Well, this isn't exactly bad news. You see Carlisle and Esme went to meet up with some guests that are coming to the wedding." Although he said it wasn't bad news, he didn't seem to be happy about it.

"What's the catch?" I asked nervously thinking that Aro and his crew had decided to stay for the wedding to see me being turned.

"It's our friends from Alaska. Tanya and her family." He said looking at me with apprehension and a little bit of amusement in his eyes. I quickly understood that he was telling me that a beautiful, tall, glorious vampire who was in love with my fiancé was coming to our wedding. _Damn._

I told myself to compose my face and not change my body language and I achieved that, but inside I was raging. I was ready to go inside the house and throw something at Alice and her over inviting ass! Not only did she invite the vampires who wanted to kill me, but she also invited the vampire who was prettier, smarter, and more sophisticated than me. I reminded myself that I didn't know about any of that because I'd never met her, but in my mind she was a goddess who made me look like a dog. Of course I knew that Edward loved me and that he was choosing to marry me and he had even turned Tanya down before. At that moment, though, all I could think of was that a beautiful vampire was coming to our wedding and that even with a wedding gown on, I would pale in comparison to her. I had self-confidence. I knew that my light skin and dark eyes made a nice combination and I had men as awesome as Edward and Jacob wanting me, but it wasn't so much about me. It was about the fact that I just knew she was gorgeous and she wanted my Edward.

"All right, stop thinking whatever you are thinking." Edward said, bringing me from my deep thoughts. He wrapped me in his arms and buried his face in my hair for a second. "I knew you'd act this way. Listen to me, Bella-" He started.

"No, it's okay. I understand that they are friend's of the family and it makes sense that they would be here for a special event." I heard myself say and almost patted my own back at how grown up it sounded. Edward pulled back and looked down into my face, searching for something wrong.

"Wow, I really thought you'd be completely upset by this and might even ask for them not to come." He said with shock dripping from his words.

"As long as my family and friends are safe, I think they absolutely should be here for it." I lied really well again and wanted to suddenly get away from the house before they got to there. "Listen, I need to go home and get some rest and prepare for the rehearsal. You stay here and welcome your guests and I'll come back soon and meet them." I said while stroking his chest and smiling as normal as possible.

He smiled so sweetly that I felt bad for feeling so jealous. He put his hands on my face and kissed me deeply. Soon I was pinned back against the wall of the house and being kissed like we were back in the bed. I began to remember some of the particularly passionate times of the night before and that morning. I saw his hands on my breasts, hips, and even between my legs. I felt his knee go between mine and remembered feeling him enter me the first time.

"Uh, excuse me." Alice said as Jasper cleared his throat and politely looked away. I ducked away from Edward's grasp and felt myself blushing intensely.

"Alice thought she saw you two doing something kind of inappropriate for the porch and so we just wanted to-"

"Interrupt us?" Edward finished Jasper's sentence with some spice in his voice. I stepped into his eye line and kissed him softly.

"It's okay. I need to go and take care of myself for a bit anyway." I said turning toward Alice and Jasper with a smile. I realized with a little panic that Alice had driven me to the house the night before. I wanted to be by myself so badly! I bit my lip and thought of myself driving one of the Cullen's car home.

"You can take Edward's. Give her your keys." Alice said to Edward, clearly seeing my plan in her head, which was what I had hoped for. "Just please be back her at 2 o'clock sharp!" She yelled at me as I kissed Edward, took his keys, and dashed toward the car. I waved at her so she'd know I heard her.

As soon as I was down the road and could no longer see the house I let myself feel the complete disappointment and panic of being in Tanya's presence later that day. What the hell was I supposed to say to her? Was I supposed to act like I didn't know that she had wanted to be with Edward? What if she still wanted him? I was so deep in thought that the sound of my cell phone ringing in my bag made me jump and drive onto the shoulder of the road for a second. The car behind me honked and I waved back to them as an apology then began to search for my phone.

"Hello? Hello?" I yelled into my phone without even looking at it to see who it was.

"Uh, Bella? Are you okay?" I heard Seth's voice and sighed with relief. I was so thoughtful about the Tanya thing that I was almost expecting it to be her.

"Oh hey Seth. I'm sorry, I'm driving and almost ran off the road already so can I call you back in a few-"

"Bella, it's Jake." He said cutting me off and making my mouth go dry. I took my foot off the gas and the car slowed down steadily until I was crawling along and getting honked at from multiple cars.

"Is he-", is all I could manage to choke out, not able to fully say what I was thinking.

"No! No, he's not hurt or anything. I'm sorry to freak you out while you're driving. I just wanted to warn you that he's at your house." I heard him say and I felt instantly ecstatic and pushed down on the gas wanting to get home as soon as possible.

"Oh my God! He's there? He's there now? Oh my God! I'm on my way there now! Thanks, Seth!" I screamed at him and threw the phone toward my bag. I was so incredibly excited to see him especially now when I was so worried about Tanya and her hotness. I sped all the way home and when I turned onto our street I strained my neck trying to see him.

When I was a couple of houses away I saw his huge frame lying across the hood of my ridiculous car. I laughed at the way he was lounging on such an expensive car and thought about how it was so like him. A huge wave of affection flooded over me.

I pulled into the driveway and was already opening the door and taking off my seatbelt before the car was off. I slammed the door and was running toward him when I saw something so completely odd that I stopped dead.

Jacob was sprawled out on the hood, like I knew he was but what I hadn't seen before was the dozen empty bottles of Jack Daniels sprawled out with him and the one he was at that moment bringing to his lips and almost draining in one drink. After standing and staring at him for what felt like years he opened his eyes and looked directly at me.

"BELLS! THERE YOU ARE! What the fuck is up with his car?" He slurred at me as he kicked the hood, leaving a dent the size of a football.

****I'm so loving drunk Jacob! Don't panic, he's not gonna profess his love again or anything! That was taken care of in Eclipse. Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing and special thanks to JustForkIt!****


	10. Chapter 9

****Sorry for the break! I put a lot into this chapter to make up for the lack of updates! Enjoy!****

****I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I do own drunk Jacob, though!****

Just a Phase

I was able to take only one step toward the car before Seth busted through the trees to the left of us and came to a stop right in front of me. I looked at him and could feel the confusion drowning me. His chest was heaving and glistening with moisture on the trees from that morning's rain. I looked around him to glance at Jacob who was laughing at some internal joke that the alcohol must have been telling him. I returned back to stand in front of Seth and opened my mouth to ask something but just squeaked and pointed toward the car.

"Yeah, I know. He's been staying drunk since last night. It keeps us out of his head." He sighed and looked back at Jacob just as he downed another bottle and threw it into the trees.

"Okay, but isn't, shouldn't he be, like dead after drinking that much?" I shouted and my jaw dropped as I saw him lean over and pull another full bottle from out of nowhere. "Seth! What the hell! Take it from him!" I yelled stepping around him and walking toward Jacob. He grabbed my arm right as I reached the car. I ignored him and snatched the bottle away from him.

"Jacob! What the hell is this?" I screamed at him as close as I could with Seth blocking me. He looked at his hand and tilted his head in confusion. He was just realizing that I'd taken his bottle. He was clearly trying to play catch up. He looked at me curiously then at the dent he'd made in the hood of my car.

"Oh shit! My bad! I can totally fix that!" He slurred and slid off the car. A normal drunk would have hit the ground flat on their back but he managed to catch himself and started laughing again. Next thing I knew he reached under the car and started trying to get rid of the dent with his fist. The only thing he was actually managing to do was make it worse.

"Jake I don't care about the car! Leave it!" I dashed around Seth and grabbed Jacob's shoulder to try and pull him away from the car. Next thing I knew, Seth had grabbed me and pulled me a few feet away from Jacob who was now pushing the dent back in.

"You need to give him some distance, Bells. He's very unstable right now."

"You think? He's drinking enough to kill himself! Why are you not stopping him?" I was getting angrier by the minute. Seth sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Our body temps are so high that he needs to drink all that just to get drunk. We burn things like alcohol at an insanely quick rate. He's drinking constantly to keep himself drunk and I cant stop him because," he paused and glanced back at Jacob for a second before looking back at me with concern, "because he told me not to."

I looked from him to Jake and back again at least three times, not getting any clarity by the action. Something about what he said wasn't fitting into my understanding. It brought up the memories of Jacob not being about to tell me about being a werewolf because…because…

"Seth, what are you tell me?" I asked with a small idea of what was coming.

"He's trying to tell you that I am his Alpha and he can't do anything I tell him not to do. It's the only thing I actually like about this damn…" Jacob paused his yelling from his sitting position on the ground and looked around thoughtfully like the rest of his sentence was written in the sky or something. I looked at Seth who nodded at my questioning stare. I walked around Seth and kneeled down next to Jake.

"You're Alpha? Why? Did something happen to Sam?" I asked with panic. When he just looked at me with out of focus eyes I snapped my fingers an inch from his nose to call him back to earth.

"Ha! That was loud!" He laughed and reached for the bottle I was still holding. I moved it further away from him, which only made him chuckle and lie back on the grass. "Sam is alive and well. Stubborn and annoying, but fine." He answered with a sting in his voice.

"Okay, hey, look at me. I need some answers here!" I crawled toward him and looked down into his face.

"You're pretty. I was right to fall for you. It was so easy to fall for you. Of course every moment after that was difficult as ass, but it was natural and real when I fell for you. Not like-" Jacob rambled almost incoherently. I had to get closer to him to be able to understand.

"Not like what? What happened, Jake?" I asked desperately seeing the look of pain in his face. He closed his watering eyes and shook his head slowly. After a few seconds of silence he rolled over and crawled to a box full of bottles I hadn't noticed until that moment. I sighed and looked around for the first time seeing a few neighbors staring in our direction.

"Seth, grab that box and Jake and let's go inside." I pointed toward Jacob and his box of liquor and started toward the house.

"Where's Charlie?" Seth asked, pulling Jacob toward the house with one arm and supporting the box with the other.

"He's getting in some fishing before the…" I trailed off realizing I was supposed to be getting ready for my rehearsal dinner and the anxiety of the Tanya situation forced its way back into my head for a minute. I took a deep breath and held the door open for Seth and Jacob to walk into the house. We settled in the living room. I wanted to take the bottle from Jake but I also wanted him to keep talking so I let him keep the bottle he already had and told Seth to take the rest into the kitchen. While he was gone I sat on the coffee table in front of Jacob and leaned forward.

"Jake, can you tell me what's going on?" I asked with the voice of being at someone's sick bed. He opened his eyes and looked at me thoughtfully. He seemed distraught and unsure where to start.

"Why don't you tell me about what you've been up to in Canada?" I asked to help him get started.

"I've been running mainly. I like the running a lot. Its as easy as breathing now. I just think that I want to run and feel free and then I'm on all fours and the world is whizzing by me!" He moved his hand past his head quickly and made a whooshing sound to demonstrate his speed. He was smiling so peacefully that I didn't even mind the long drink he took from the bottle. Seth made his way back into the living room and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Did he talk about the diner yet?" He asked as Jake made a face and took another drink. I shook my head and turned back to him so he'd continue.

"I really only stopped for the bathroom, food, and sleep. Yesterday I stopped at this little diner in the middle of nowhere." His eyes became glassy and it was like he wasn't in the room with us anymore. "I went straight to the counter and ordered some coffee from this ancient waitress. She gave me a menu and said something to me about it being the end of her shift and I just nodded and looked over the menu. A second later I heard the door to the diner open. They had these bells on the top so you could hear someone coming in. I always thought that was a pretty creative way of knowing they had customers." He paused dreamily and took a sip from the bottle.

"Anyways, I was thinking about those bells and then I started to feel weak and like I was going to pass out or something. I had to grab the counter because the force of it was so strong, Bella." He was looking into my eyes now. He was right there with me and his intense stare was trying to tell me something incredible was happening.

"What was it? What was happening to you?" I whispered.

"The person who made the bells ring. She was there to relieve the ancient waitress. Her shift was starting. She came in and rushed past me to go clock in. That's when I felt it. I felt like my life was dragging out of my body and going to her. I knew what it was. I had felt it in Sam's memories." He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the couch.

"Ja-Jacob? Are you saying? I mean, are you telling me that you imprinted on a waitress in Canada?" I stammered my way through the thought. He just sighed and frowned. I felt all the air escape through my lips and my mouth go completely dry. To have something to do or to subdue my shock I grabbed the bottle of Jack from him and took a swig. It burned like a bitch and made my eyes water. The effect was good though because my shock subsided slightly and I felt mainly curiosity.

"I fought it." He said quietly. I felt my eyes grow wide and I looked over at Seth to see if I'd heard correctly. He bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"I felt it happening and I knew what it would mean. So, I stopped it. I broke the counter I was sitting at by squeezing it. It was like trying to keep your skin on as someone much stronger than you tried to pull it away. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. Even harder than realizing you didn't choose me." He described with tears building up in his eyes. I reached out and squeezed his hand.

"Once I broke the counter I felt whole again and I just ran out. I never even saw her face. I just started running back here without thinking about it. I wanted to get as far from her as possible. Then the thoughts were coming in like crazy. Seth was asking me how the hell I'd done that. Sam was telling me to get back as soon as possible. All the other just kept thinking I was special or something. When I met up with them Sam started in about me being Alpha." Jacob stopped to take a big drink. I turned to Seth.

"Yeah, basically Jacob did something that's unheard of. He has the control over himself that none but the Alpha should have. I mean we all knew he was powerful and had every right to be Alpha all along, but we accepted the fact that he didn't want the responsibility. But now that this has happened, well, we can't ignore it anymore. It's his place now. There's no way to deny that he's the Alpha of our pack." Seth explained. He was clearly happy to have Jacob be his Alpha and would follow him through the world, but he also felt bad for Jake.

I was trying to take it all in, but it was a lot of new information. I was starting to understand how amazing his situation was. He had left heart broken and looking for a place in the world. While gone, he found the person who could mean the most to him if he let her, but he'd denied himself that pleasure. Then he'd come back home for some comfort and found himself in charge of the lives of others. I almost wanted to go get him another bottle.

"When I was laying on your big car out there, all I could think about is what would have happened if I hadn't stopped the imprinting. My life would be all about some waitress in Canada. I wouldn't be me. I'd be some guy who lives for a girl with absolutely no choice. I have no choices, Bella. No choices about my life." He was actually crying now and that mixed with the alcohol made him slump down and pass out.

"We should let him sleep. He'll be fine here if you need to go somewhere." I whispered to Seth as I put a blanket over Jacob's large body. I walked him to the door and opened it for him. He started to go through then paused and turned back to me.

"He's staying drunk to stop from phasing too. I don't know if that actually works, but that's his plan."

"Why would he want to keep from phasing?" I asked leaning against the doorframe.

"He wants to stop phasing completely. He wants to stop it. He wants to be in control of his life again and fall in love the regular way again. Like he did with you." Seth answered then turned and walked away.

I shut the door and turned back to look at Jacob. I felt the most intense sadness for him at that moment that I would have given anything to take away his pain. I started forming a crazy plan in my head before I became conscious of it. I knew that I needed to help him. He had run away to Canada because of me. Everything that was happening to him was because of me. I had to make it right for him.

"Well, I see you are in one piece." Edward said from behind me making me jump and spin around. I covered my chest with my hands and took deep breaths to restart my heart. I saw him look around me to Jacob then look back at my with a sweet smile on his face. I walked to him and pulled him to the kitchen.

"Alice couldn't see you again. She assumed it was because of them but I had to come be sure." He wheeled me around and pulled me up to his chest. I allowed myself to feel comfortable in his strong arms for a second before moving away and biting my bottom lip.

"Uh oh. What's up?" He asked with a chuckle. I leaned in and kissed him to give myself a moment and to soften him up. "Now I'm really curious!" He laughed and ran his knuckles up and down my cheek.

"Do you know what's going on with Jacob?" I asked sure that he did somehow.

"Yeah, I met up with Seth on his way out." He answered with a grin.

"I need to help him, Edward. I need to make him feel better." I said with pleading in my voice. He smiled at me and there was love written all over his face.

"I know you do, baby, but what can be done?" I took a deep breath and formed the sentence in my mind before saying it.

"I want to help him stop phasing and I think we can help him by taking him with us after we get married." I said it quickly and confidently and saw Edward's face fall like I knew it would. This wasn't going to be easy.

****So, that's where the story is going! What the heck is Bella thinking? I'll have another chapter up sometime tomorrow! Thanks for all the reviews! I love every single one of them! Special thanks to JustForkIt! KISSES!****


	11. Chapter 10

****Sorry about the break! I should have more time to write over the next few weeks so there will be multiple updates! ENJOY!****

****I do not own any of the Twilight world, if I did, I'd be RICH BIATCH!****

A deal

Edward sighed and squeezed his temples between his middle finger and thumb to convey his frustration. I knew he'd react that way. I hadn't fully explained myself yet and I could understand how someone listening to me might think I'd lost my mind. How could I presume to change something about Jacob that as far as I knew, was impossible to change? And even if the change was possible, how would being in the woods with us help that process? To be honest, I didn't have that all figured out, but I did have a plan. I saw all of those doubts and questions show on Edward's face before it softened and he reached out and took my hand.

"Bella, tomorrow night we are getting married and then heading to Denali so I can change you into a vampire." He told me slowly. I knew everything except the Denali part, which was a big surprise and brought back the Tanya issues.

"Wait, why are we going to Denali?" I blurted out like a child.

"It's a very secluded house and big enough to accommodate the entire family." He said reasonably. I thought on the 'entire family' part.

"Who all is going to be there exactly?" I asked.

"We are relocating before you turn and that includes my family, Bella. Besides, we've been here too long anyway." He explained.

Of course I didn't mind moving away with the Cullen's. They were my family and I loved all of them. I thought about the fact that we would be living with Tanya for the first few months of our marriage and that for the first few days I would be completely out of it while changing. Then, for the rest of the time, I'd be completely consumed with the desire to drink blood. All of that left Edward exposed and vulnerable to Tanya.

"Do you think that's the best idea?" I asked looking down at my feet because I felt ashamed of my jealousy.

"Well, it's the best thing we could come up with since Aro decided we needed to change you immediately."

"And why wasn't I involved in this planning? Whose idea was it exactly?" I had acid in my voice and I knew it was unfair, but I couldn't care less at that moment. Edward narrowed his eyes and looked confused by my tone.

"Carlisle and I came up with the plan and Tanya was the one who offered for us to come stay over." He answered gently like I was a bomb about to go off. He wasn't far off. I felt like my head was going to explode just hearing her name come from Edward's mouth.

"Bella, this is a good plan. The Denali clan are close friends and they know the area well enough to make it easy for us to train you to be a good little vampire." Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me off my feet. I smiled into his handsome face and wrapped my arms around his neck. I let the jealousy and overpowering thoughts melt away and pressed my lips against his.

Edward walked us over to the kitchen counter and sat me on it without breaking our kissing. He moved my legs apart and fit between them perfectly. I wrapped myself around him as much as possible and moaned as his hands grabbed and squeezed my bottom making me scoot even closer. I could feel his hardness against me as he moved his mouth down to my neck and sucking my skin. I had to stop the deep moan from escaping the second time when I remembered that we weren't alone.

"Not that I don't love what you are doing with your hands, mouth, and crotch, but you better stop before I wake Jacob up by screaming your name." I breathed into his ear and felt him smile against my skin.

"So, tell me what you were thinking when you said we should take Jacob with us." Edward said taking a step back but keeping his hands on my hips. In all honesty, the news that we were going to be in Denali and with a big group of vampires made my plan seem much clearer and more likely to work. I took a minute to gather my thoughts, and then began to explain.

"Jacob needs to know that he is more than just a guy who turns into a werewolf. He needs to know that he still has control over himself and his life, at least in the sense of this curse. He believes that stopping himself from phasing will eventually end it all and I want to help him with that." I explained clearly and calmly as the plan became even more comprehensible to me.

"Ok and how will we help with that?" Edward seemed genuinely interested in helping Jacob and I loved him even more for that. He also seemed doubtful, which I could understand.

"Well, the Quileutes only began to turn again because vampires came to the area they lived in." I paused and pointed at him to signify that I was referring to him and his family. "It's being around vampires that brings it out in them, that we know for sure. The thing we don't know is what makes them stop phasing. What if it's the same thing? What if keeping himself from phasing around vampires is what can make him stop the phasing altogether?" I questioned hoping that he would be able to back me up. He looked at me thoughtfully and then took a few steps back so he was leaning against the table.

"I cant say that you are wrong or right, but I would think that us leaving would be more likely to stop it than surrounding him with even more vampires." He said and I was ready with my response because I knew that point would come up.

"No, see we know that you just leaving wont stop it. It would take generations of you being away to stop it, just like it took generations of you being here to start it. We need to kick start it. We need to advance it and I think this is the way. Even if I'm wrong, at least he'll be away from the pack and I'll have my best friend around." I finished knowing I was starting to sound selfish. I truly wanted him there with me, especially if I had to live with Tanya and go through so much in such a short amount of time. Edward nodded thoughtfully and looked off into space in deep thought. I bit my lip and waited to hear what he would say.

"What do I get for allowing this insanity to happen?" He asked with his crooked smile flooding his face. I chuckled nervously because I had no idea what he was thinking.

"What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"You. Warm, blushing, sexy you." He answered with desire. My eyebrows furrowed as I realized that he had described me as human and not vampire.

"More time as human? Are you asking for more time with me human?" I asked unbelievably. He nodded seriously and crossed his arms like I had done. I let my arms uncross and hopped down from the counter.

"That's very sweet but slightly impossible considering that Aro has demanded my immediate change. You know all of that, so why are we even discussing this?"

"Because I got to make love to you many wonderful times last night and even some this morning and I must say that I want more of it. I believe that Aro and his followers have no idea that we will be in Denali and can be prepared if they happen to find out some how. Besides, you want to help Jacob and you being a newborn vampire will be counterproductive to the extreme." He said with a grin like it was Christmas morning and he was a five-year-old who just opened the gift he was praying for the most.

I had to admit that more time as a human had its very sexy and appealing advantages and he was absolutely right about me being no help with Jacob as a newborn vampire. If I wouldn't care about Edward, Jacob's problems wouldn't even register to me at that point. I smiled at him and held out my hand.

"Should we shake on it?" I asked. His face exploded into happiness that reached out to me and made me laugh. He was so ecstatic about the thought of keeping me human that he jumped up from the table and punched the air. Unfortunately his pressure on the table made it crumble on the ground into a heap of wood. We both laughed and fell into each other. Suddenly I felt light and care free. I felt that we were doing the exact right thing for us and for Jacob. I looked into his amber eyes and couldn't believe I was so lucky to have him. Of course, he was being slightly selfish, but hey, so was I!

"You fix that table and I'm gonna try to wake Jake and tell him the plan!" I said excitedly.

"Whoa, wait! You haven't mentioned this plan to Jacob yet?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me back toward him.

"No, not yet, but I know him and I know what he's going through. It wont be a problem!" I said enthusiastically. Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head at me.

"Okay, I'll fix this and you talk to Jacob. Just please remember that we have a wedding rehearsal to get to. I'm going home to let the family know what's going on and ask Tanya if we can bring a werewolf into her home." Edward said spinning me around and patting my butt as I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Jacob sat looking at me.

"Jake! You're awake. How do you feel?" I asked practically jogging over to him and settling down next to him on the couch. As he continued to just stare at me I leaned forward and hugged him tightly. He chuckled slightly and hugged me back.

"You heard everything didn't you?" I asked nervously. He nodded and had the most skeptical look on his face.

"I heard that you want me to go with you to Camp Vampire to try and get rid of this." He said with a disbelieving tone.

"Don't say it like that. This is a great plan! We can try to help you and I'll be a human longer." I explained with a little sadness that he wasn't as excited as I was.

"That's a really sweet thing to do for me Bella, but I was extremely drunk when I was talking earlier and now I'm sober and you don't owe me anything." He said taking my hand and patting it. I could tell by his tone and the way he looked down that he liked the plan and wanted to accept but something was holding him back.

"Hey, look at me." I said taking his chin between my fingers and turning his face. "You are my best friend. I am about to lose all of my biological family forever and I need you just as much as you need me. Let me do this for you. Let me try. There's no way to know if this will work, but I have to try for you." I explained feeling my throat tighten and tears pool around my bottom eyelids. He smiled sweetly and blinked back his own tears.

"Okay, Bella. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd rather live in a house full of bloodsuckers than be here with Sam and his crap." Jacob said squeezing my hand. I threw my arms around him and sighed when I realized that no matter what happened in the next few months, I'd have Jacob with me.

"I'm so glad we are doing this, but now I have to go get ready for the rehearsal and you need to go get a suit because you are coming to my wedding." I said standing up and looking down into his face. It changed from happy to upset in seconds.

"I really would love to be there for you, Bella, but I don't think I can watch you get married to someone else." He said sadly. I felt bad for not thinking of that before.

"How about you just come with your Dad to the reception and dance with me?" I suggested holding my hand out to him. He took it and stood with a small smile.

"That's a deal." He agreed with a nod. "Just one thing; Can you give me a ride home? I feel like I got attacked by a very large bear." He said running a hand over his forehead and looking exhausted. I looked at the clock and realized that I had less than hour to get the Cullen's house. There was no where near enough time to get dressed, be 'Alice approved' ready, and take Jacob all the way home.

"Screw it, I can be a few minutes late. Just let me go get ready. You relax and get some coffee or water from the kitchen. I'll be fast!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs and headed for my room.

When I came back down I couldn't find Jacob and started to panic when I searched the whole house and he wasn't there. I grabbed my keys and ran out the front door thinking that maybe he'd be waiting by the car. I stopped abruptly seeing him surrounded by Sam and the rest of the pack. I saw Sam's hand go up and it looked like he was about to strike Jake.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" I yelled and ran toward them as fast as I could. I had distracted them enough so Seth could grab Sam's arm. Jacob held a hand out to tell me to stop where I was. I noticed that all of the guys were trembling and had insanely pissed off looks on their faces.

"You can not go with the bloodsuckers! Do you hear me, Jacob Black? I am telling you that you are not allowed to go with her!" Sam yelled into Jake's face and pointing back at me when he spat the word 'her'. Jacob looked the calmest of them all and only his hands seemed to be shaking.

"I'm sorry, Sam. You don't have control over me. You are not my Alpha." He said with sadness in his voice. I knew he was losing his best friends at that moment and wanted to cry for all of their loses. Sam seemed to be on the edge of phasing and it took all the other pack members to drag him toward the trees. As soon as I was sure they had him I ran to Jacob.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I said when I had reached him. He looked painfully into the trees for a moment before turning and following me to my car. I pulled away quickly and drove toward his house.

"Will they come back and try to hurt you?" I asked seeing the anger on Sam's face in my head. I looked over and saw that Jacob was shaking more now than when he was surrounded by the pack. I pulled over and after throwing the car into park I turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was shaking violently.

"Jacob. Jacob you look at me." I said with as much force as my fear would allow. I was terrified that he'd phase and tear the car and me apart. He turned his face toward me slowly and there was a mixture of terror and anger in his eyes. I slowly reached over and took his face in my hands. His skin was blazing hot.

"Breathe with me. Take deep breathes like me. Here, feel how I'm breathing." I said calmingly and placed his huge palm against my chest as it moved up and down. After a few minutes that felt like years, he sighed and his whole body relaxed. I smiled at him brightly, extremely proud that I had just helped him for the first time. It felt like the start of something big. He seemed to understand and feel the same way because he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Let's get you home. I'm incredibly late and I can already hear Alice yelling at me."

****Ok, I accept that some of you will not like my whole Jacob phasing reasoning, but hey this is just one woman's idea so just go with it! It leads to good stuff! I really want Bella to be human a little while longer because there's just something so hot about a human and vampire getting it on!**

**Thanks to all for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to JustForkIt!****


	12. Chapter 11

****Here come the hot vampires! Enjoy!****

****I don't claim to own anything, especially Twilight!****

Speechless

Naturally, Alice was waiting on the porch for me as I pulled in. I felt extremely bad when I noticed all the cars already there. I was almost one hundred percent sure that I was the last to arrive. Alice looked ready to throw something at me, which was quite intimidating on her little frame. I sighed after parking and pretended to check my make-up in the mirror. Suddenly my door opened and Alice was there.

"Uh, hi?" I said unsure what to say. She looked even more threatening close up. I gulped and got out of the car slowly. "Okay, I know I'm ridiculously late and probably the last one here, but-" She held up a hand and sighed.

"It's fine, Bella. I'm really not that mad about you being late. I am kind of upset about you wanting to bring a freaking werewolf with us. Didn't you consider the fact that I am hindered around them?" She asked sadly and I stood like an idiot with my mouth hanging open.

"I'm sorry about that too. I actually did think of that. If we can get Jacob to stop phasing his affect on your gift should go away too!" I exclaimed hoping she would stop looking so damn sad that I wanted to crawl under a rock.

"That may be true, but this is going to make it hard for me to keep a look out for the Volturi. I care more about your safety than some dog!" She was more emotional than I'd seen her and I felt really loved.

"You are so amazing, Alice! I know this is the right thing to do. You may not understand it, but that dog is so very important to me and I need to help him. You are my family and because of that I know you will want to help me." I hugged her hard body and as I spoke she softened and hugged me back.

"Bella you are so ridiculous sometimes! Of course I kinda love that about you." She said pulling back and smiling at me. I was glad to be done with that. Now I had to think about rehearsing for my wedding and meeting Tanya. It made me feel slightly giddy and upset at the same time.

"Alice?" I said quietly as we walked toward the house.

"She's really nice, Bells. Yes, she is rather beautiful, but so are you." Alice said wrapping an arm around my waist. When we reached the front door I took a deep breath and followed her in.

Alice refused to decorate the house until only hours before the wedding so Edward and I wouldn't see it so the house looked exactly the same except for the crowd of people. My human family and friends stood together at the bottom of the stairs, which seemed to be as far as they could get from my vampire family and their guests. Edward stood between the two groups and smiled at me sweetly. I glanced toward the vampires only a second when Alice walked that way. I saw a flash of strawberry blonde hair and felt nauseous. I looked back at Edward then walked toward my Mom. She smiled and opened her arms to me.

"How was your flight?" I asked as she squeezed me.

"Oh fine. It's a long one, but totally worth it! It was like déjà vu getting into that old trooper car and driving through the town with your Dad." She said turning to Charlie who smiled at us both. "I hope you aren't upset with Phil, he has such an important game. He's really sorry to be missing this."

"Mom, its really fine. Not that I don't want him here, but it's nice having my Mom and Dad here." I said smiling at both of them. It was so comforting to be around them together when I knew that I would be leaving them behind soon. I needed to know that they would have each other to fall back on when they missed me.

"This house is so amazing. I want to have a house like this." I heard Angela say from behind my Dad.

"I'll start saving now." Eric joked draping his arm across Angela shoulders and kissing her cheek. I excused myself from my Mom and Dad and stepped around them to face my friends. They were all having a moment of silent laughter together and I realized that I would actually miss all of them.

"Hey! Here comes the bride!" Mike said as I stepped up. Everyone laughed again and even I felt myself chuckle at his corny joke.

"So, are you nervous?" Jessica asked taking my hands in hers and bouncing like such a girl that I laughed again. Angela bounced over and I felt like the only one missing was Alice.

"Not nervous exactly. Maybe anxious to get it over with." I said dully making them both frown at me.

"Who are they?" Angela asked quietly nodding her head toward the group of vampires. I couldn't bring myself to look up.

"They are relatives of Carlisle's from Alaska. Apparently very close relatives." I said suddenly wishing I had one of Jacob's bottles of Jack Daniels.

"Wow, its too bad Carlisle is only Edward's adopted Dad. He has amazing genes and your babies would be gorgeous! Although, Edward is insanely hot so you're probably still okay there." Jessica said making Angela laugh and my stomach fall to my toes thinking just how beautiful Tanya and her sisters must be.

"Can I borrow my fiancé for a second, ladies?" Edward placed his palm against my back as he asked. They nodded at him and turned to Mike and Eric. I took a deep breath and held it.

"Not breathing wont make this any better." Edward whispered as he led me toward the other side of the room.

I looked at the group ahead of us and tried to study them as much as possible. Alice and Jasper were connected at the hip like they always were. Emmett was wrapped around Rosalie making her smile. Carlisle was watching me while Esme spoke to the Denali sisters.

The first one I saw had short hair like Alice's but it was a silver blonde color and her eyes were the most golden I'd ever seen on a vampire. She looked to be slightly taller than me with a petite build. It gave her the look of a super model that wasn't aware of how she looked. Next to her was what could have been her shorter twin. The golden eyes weren't quite as impressive, but she had a long head of the silver blonde hair that made her seem impressive. I knew one of them was Irina and the other was Kate, but I had no clue which was which.

The most distinguishable of the adopted sisters was Tanya. First of all, her hair jumped out from the group of light haired vampires. The strawberry blonde had an amazing contrast with her pale skin and amber eyes. I bit my lip when I noticed that her eyes looked so much like Edward's. I don't know why that bothered me, but them having anything in common hurt me. She was my height from what I could tell and had curves that some women would pay good money for. She was wearing a simple pair of off-white slacks and matching top that traveled all the way to her throat but had no sleeves. The color and style worked on her so well that I internally cursed her.

I managed to take them all in after only a few steps and instantly wanted to stop walking toward them. I looked over and saw a small table of champagne glasses bubbling with golden liquid. Without a word I turned toward it and snatched up a glass. Edward followed me and snickered. As I took a big drink Alice came over to protest.

"Bella! Those are for after-" She started but stopped when Edward told her to let me.

"Take it easy, Bella." Edward said through chuckles as I started gulping the champagne.

I started thinking about the sisters and remembered the last time they were brought up before the wedding. They had refused to help the Cullen's with the army of newborn vampires because of our werewolf friends. That seemed like a problem to me suddenly.

"Edward, I thought they were upset with the family because of Laurent?" Whichever one of the vampires that was Irina had been Laurent's lover and was holding a grudge since the Quileute werewolves had killed him. I was starting to wonder why she was there and how she had felt about Jacob coming to live with her considering he was involved in killing Laurent.

"Irina is the taller one with short hair. She was Laurent's lover and he's in her thoughts often, but she doesn't hold any grudges against us. When they received the invitation to the wedding, they contacted Carlisle and settled all the negative feelings. They are like family and we all value family." He finished taking the empty glass from me and setting it down on the table.

"And what about Jacob?" I asked and felt my heart speed up slightly.

"I'm not going to lie, they all had some reservations to the idea at first. It only took me explaining what I gain with the plan for them to agree." He touched my face lightly and smiled at the color in my cheeks.

"I don't understand why Irina would be okay with it." I said doubtfully.

"Like I said, she wasn't exactly happy at first, but she loves us and we are her family so she can put her feelings aside. I'm not saying she will treat him like a prince, but she has agreed to it at least." He said reassuring me for the moment. I could feel the affects of the champagne going to my head and I almost forgot that I was dreading what was coming next.

"Come on. This wont be as bad as you are thinking." Edward pressed his forehead to mine and his sweet cold breath made me feel even more light headed. I couldn't help but smile at him and let him lead me so I stood before three beautiful vampires who all smiled at me.

"Irina, Kate, Tanya…This is my Bella." Edward said keeping an arm wrapped around me as if he was holding me up. When I moved my leg slightly I realized that he probably did need to hold me up. My knees were shaky and too weak to support me.

Kate was positively beaming at me and stepped forward to take my hand and held it like we were old friends. She seemed so comfortable in the presence of everyone that she instantly reminded me of Alice.

"Hello, Edward's Bella." She said with a wink at Edward. He smirked at her and I could see that Kate was going to be easy to get along with. She dropped my hand and stepped back. Irina stepped forward and although she was smiling, there was a permanent scowl around her eyes that was alarming. I tried my best to smile as we shook hands but said nothing.

"You'll have to excuse my sister, she's not as social as the rest of us." Tanya said when Irina had pulled away and turned to Carlisle and Esme to pick up their conversation. "Hi there, I'm Tanya." She continued stepping very close to me and leaning in to kiss my cheeks in a very French style. I stood very still and rigid and just allowed her to do her thing. Edward nudged me slightly when she had pulled back and I hadn't moved an inch.

"Yeah, Hi. It's nice. I mean, it's nice to meet you. I've heard great things about you." I stammered like a fool and blushed. She looked into my face and let out a ring of a laugh.

"Oh, Edward. I see what you mean." She said running a knuckle over the pink color on my cheek. I couldn't stop the look of shock and slight annoyance that she was touching my face. She stopped smiling and moved her hand to her mouth with a guilty look on her face.

"I apologize, Bella. I am a very physical being and I have next to no boundaries." She explained sweetly and to further prove her point reached out and ran her hand down my arm. "I always do that! Remember when we met and I kissed you right on the mouth?" She said to Edward laughing and leaning toward him suggestively. I bit my lip to stop myself from stepping between them. Luckily she kept her hands to herself and turned to Kate who was slowly shaking her head at her sister.

"It wont be the last time she does that either." Kate said to me and rolled her eyes. I really liked her. Tanya scowled at her and adjusted her long loose curls. I took a deep breath and started to feel calm around them.

"Okay everyone! I thought before we started we would toast the happy couple!" Alice bubbled over with excitement and glided to the table of champagne glasses. She refilled the one I had emptied and brought it and another full glass to Edward and I. Once everyone else had a glass in their hands, Carlisle climbed up a few steps of the staircase and turned to face us all. I looked up at Edward and saw that he was smiling serenely up at his adopted Father.

"I would like to start by welcoming you all to our home. It is only fitting that we should have such a happy occasion here before moving away. To old family and new." He raised his glass toward the Denali clan and then toward my parents and friends and took a sip. Everyone took a drink and then gave him their attention again.

"Having children is a gift that Esme and I never take for granted. We were never blessed with a pregnancy, but I believe that we got the better end of the deal by choosing our children. We chose very well, as it turns out." He paused to smile at his five sons and daughters. "Edward has always been an amazing judge of character and he did not let us down by bringing this beauty into our lives. And if we had a choice, we would choose Bella to be our daughter a hundred times. So, I ask you to raise your glasses to two unbelievably selfless people who are the very definition of what love can mean. To Bella and Edward." He finished and everyone echoed his last words and lifted their glasses to us. Edward held his glass up to his Dad then turned to me. My eyes were blurry with tears and I blinked them away as we clinked our glasses together and kissed before taking a sip. Esme and Carlisle came over to us and we embraced sweetly.

I wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall down my cheek and looked up to see Charlie climbing to the same spot Carlisle had vacated. I was shocked to see him there and almost started crying instantly. He looked a lot more nervous than Carlisle had and cleared his throat twice before starting.

"Well, uh, thanks to the Cullen's for having us here and hosting the wedding, especially Alice." He said quietly and winking to Alice. She beamed at him and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Anyways, uh, Edward we, that is Bella's Mom and I, are very happy to know that you will always be there for our Bella. I personally have no doubts about your ability to be everything a husband should be." He spoke directly to Edward and then turned his eyes to me. "Bella, my daughter, I hope that life always keeps you on your toes and you spend most of your hours on this earth with a smile on your face. Your Mom and I will always have an ear to listen with so take advantage of that. We love you both. To the happy couple." Charlie finished with his glass up but instead of taking a drink we both handed our glasses off to someone else and met at the bottom of the stairs. He squeezed me to him like I'd never felt before and I cried into his shoulder. I felt my Mom join our embrace and I wrapped an arm around them both.

"I love you both so much." I choked out through the waterfall of tears. It was hitting me so strong that I was essentially leaving them. I wouldn't be able to see them until I could handle being around humans, which could take a lot of time. Even then I didn't know if it was a good idea. A clean break seemed like the way to go, but at that moment I couldn't stand the idea of being away from them.

"We're going to do the rehearsal outside. We have the aisle set up so we know where to go, but that's all because we want it to be a big surprise!" Alice announced.

"You mean you want it to be a big surprise. No one else gives a-" Emmett started and was promptly hit in the stomach by Jasper who nodded for Alice to continue like nothing had happened.

"Okay, so we need someone to play Bella because it is very bad luck for the bride to walk down the aisle before the actual wedding." Alice said checking her 'Sosta' on that superstition.

"Then what's the effing point?" Emmett shouted throwing his hands in the air with frustration. Everyone turned to see what Jasper would do this time but he seemed to be just as confused as Emmett. It was Roslalie who kicked him in the shin. He winced and looked even more frustrated.

"Listen, Bella and Edward have the easiest jobs tomorrow. They stand in the same spot and leave together, no big deal. This rehearsal is for the rest of us who have more responsibilities. For instance, Emmett, do you know when you are supposed to give Edward the ring?" Alice asked putting a hand on her hip.

"When the judge tells me to?" He said thoughtfully.

"No. Anyway that's what this is for. Now the couples walking together are Jessica and Mike, Angela and Eric, and myself and Jasper. Emmett is the Best Man and will start the ceremony at the front with Edward." Alice was clutching her wedding planner and speaking to everyone in the room as if it was the most important thing they would ever hear.

"Emmett you can be yourself since you clearly need the most rehearsal. Bella, you be me because I need to supervise. We still need a Bella though." She looked around pleadingly.

"I'll do it. I'll be Bella." I heard Tanya's voice and closed my eyes.

****I hope everyone liked that! I did get my physical and personalities traits of the Denali clan from Steph. I will also be including Carmen and Eleazar, which weren't introduced until Breaking Dawn, but I like the characters a lot and they work REALLY well in my version.**

**So thanks a lot to everyone for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to my girl, JustForkIt!****


	13. Chapter 12

****Sorry for the delay! Here is some yummy smut! ENJOY!****

****I don't own twilight!****

Communing with nature

Not only did I hate the idea of her walking down my aisle toward my Edward, but she was also going to be doing it on my Dad's arm. _Kill me now._

"Uh, why doesn't Rosalie do it?" I protested, but not loud enough for anyone to actually hear me. Everyone had started moving to their places and talking amongst themselves. I could see that Alice and Edward had understood my feelings perfectly well because they both frowned at me. Out of nowhere I began to feel calm and relaxed. Why did I care about this? What was the big deal?

"Feeling better?" Jasper asked and I looked over at him with a goofy grin until I realized he was the reason I was so calm. I sighed and frowned at him but couldn't wipe away the sensation of relaxation he was emanating to me.

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled at him and looked behind us to see Tanya giggling and running her hand down my Dad's arm before grasping it. Jasper's influence couldn't keep away the flush of anger that attacked my cheeks. He took my hand and snaked my arm around his and I realized we were about to get started.

"So Jessica and Mike, you will walk down first. When you get to the first row of chairs, you will walk to your side. Since you are first, you go to the furthest little 'x'." Alice demonstrated by walking down the aisle and stopping on a white 'x' she had made on the ground with white tape.

"Next will be Angela and Eric and then myself and Jasper. So, let's run through it!" She clapped and pointed toward something I couldn't see. The sound of classical music filled the air and Alice gestured animatedly at Jessica and Mike to start walking. After Angela and Eric had moved forward a few feet, Alice nodded at Jasper who began to pull me forward.

"You are very anxious. Is it about one thing in particular or a collection of things?" Jasper asked quietly as we took small steps to the beat of the song. I could now see Rosalie playing Edward's piano, which had been moved to the back porch.

"At the moment it's the red head attached to my Dad's arm and pretending to be me." I sighed. Jasper smiled and even chuckled a little. His hold on me tightened momentarily and I felt better than I had in hours.

"Usually I'd tell you to cut that out, but the champagne and your gift are working wonders on me at the moment." I said leaning into him slightly to show my appreciation.

"You're welcome, ma'am." He said when we reached the front and we went our separate ways. I looked at my little white 'x' and didn't look up until I was standing on it. Since Tanya hadn't come down yet, I was closest to Edward who had his entire body turned toward me with a deep burning in his eyes. I felt myself begin to ache for him and his hands all over me. I bit my lip to stop the flirtatious smile that threatened to cover my face. I forgot about everyone else and where we were until the wedding march started.

"Edward, you should be facing the bride!" Alice shouted pointing down the aisle where Tanya and my Dad were slowly walking toward us. Edward broke our stare and turned toward them. I frowned deeply, but begrudgingly looked their way. Tanya was radiating her happiness everywhere with her huge smile and bouncy walk that my Dad was having trouble keeping up with. Her sisters were standing toward the back and I could see Kate making a gag face. I couldn't stop myself from laughing and received a nasty look from Alice.

"Now Charlie you will stop with 'fake Bella' at the first row and Edward will walk to you. Once he gets to you, you will hand off 'fake Bella' to him." She demonstrated by taking Tanya's hand from my Dad and placing it in Edward's hand. I looked into Edward's face and told myself that he was only smiling so sweetly because he was pretending she was me. Tanya glued herself to Edward's side and looked up into his face like she really was a blushing bride. It made my stomach churn unpleasantly and bile travel up my throat. I swallowed hard and tried to focus on what Alice was saying.

"Edward and 'face Bella' walk to the front and the ceremony begins." Alice walked to the front like she was the judge. She said some things that sounded close to a wedding ceremony and threw in some 'blah, blah, blahs' here and there to speed things up.

"Then he'll say that Bella and Edward have prepared their own vows. Edward will start and that's when Emmett hands him the ring." Alice spoke directly to Emmett who pretending to reach in his pocket and hand something to Edward. He seemed extremely pleased with himself and winked at me. I smiled as much as I could and looked back at the 'happy couple'.

"After the vows are spoken he'll say 'I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride.'" She rushed through the ending and danced past them preparing to show everyone how to exit. I narrowed my eyes at Edward who was looking into Tanya's face. I was prepared to take off my shoe and throw it at them if they dared to kiss. He seemed to be reading her thoughts and he shook his head slightly before turning her and himself toward Alice.

"You two will exit first, followed by Emmett and the couples. Lastly, the parents will exit and the guests will go inside for cocktail hour! And that's it! Would anyone mind if we ran through it again?" She bounced around animatedly. I raised my hand and Emmett laughed.

"I think we all get the gist, Alice." He said hugging me with one arm. Edward lightly tapped Tanya's hand then slipped away from her and walked to me. He took Emmett's place next to me and I let him surround me in his arms. Alice seemed annoyed that no one wanted to go through it again, but accepted defeat.

"Okay, thanks to everyone for helping out! We need the wedding party back here tomorrow by 7pm and the ceremony will start at twilight!" She announced as the party headed back into the house. Edward and I stayed in the backyard together. The sun was setting and I realized that in about twenty-four hours we would be getting married.

"I hope you didn't freak out about that. Tanya was just trying to help out." He said wrapping his arms around my shoulders as I wrapped mine around his waist. I just shrugged and tried to keep myself from calling her a bitch.

"Anyway, you know Alice is going to keep you away from me tonight because it's apparently bad luck or something." He seemed slightly annoyed then kissed my nose and smiled down at me. "So, we need to go get some quality time now before she throws you out of the house." I realized what he meant by 'quality time' and blushed.

"Are the Denali clan staying here?" I asked when he reached down and cupped my bottom in his big hands.

"Yes, yes they are." He managed to say with his mouth against my neck. He was nibbling my skin suggestively and I wanted the same thing he did.

"Can we be alone?" I asked wrapping myself around his as much as I could. He answered by picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I squealed with shock as he took off running into the woods.

"What are you doing?" I shouted over the sound of the wind. I heard him laugh and continue to run for a mile or so then start to slow down. He was still running, but at an Olympic runners speed and moved me so he could hold me in his arms. I buried my face in his neck and kissed his cold skin over and over again. He moaned and slowed down. When he put me on my feet, I looked around and saw that we were on the edge of our meadow. I lost all the air in my lungs when I saw that there were fireflies swarming the entire area. It reminded me of all the little candles he had lit in his room the night before.

"Wow, I've never seen this place look so magical." I breathed and started to walk away. Edward pulled me back and pinned me against one of the widest and tallest trees in the clearing. I smiled up into his face and hoped he was planning to take me right there. The look in his eyes said that was exactly what he had in mind.

"I need you, Bella." He moaned before taking over my mouth with his. Our mouths moved in perfect unison and he reached around my body to unzip my dress. I started unbuttoning his shirt and had it off in no time. When I got his pants undone I reached inside his boxers and played with him passionately. He was breathing heavily like me and moaning my name.

"Try to be still." He said with a mischievous grin as he ran his hands up my dress and pulled off my panties. Next thing I knew, my legs were on his shoulders and his face was buried into my lap. I felt his cold tongue lapping around me and my moan echoed all around us. His passion was so intense that I felt myself growing steadily wetter and more aroused. My back was digging into the trunk of the tree and Edward's hands were supporting me but I was oblivious to everything but his tongue. He stopped teasing me and began to suck my clit with such intensity that my bottom lifted out of his hands and my pelvis moved closer to his mouth. The result was an eruption of an orgasm that had me pulling his hair and screaming into the night. All I could do was mouth 'oh my god' repeatedly as he lifted me off of his shoulders.

"I should have known you wouldn't stay still." Edward said with a grin as I leaned into him and tried to settle my breathing. He took my hand and led me out into the clearing, stopping right in the middle and sinking down to his knees. I copied him and we began to completely undress each other while kissing as much as possible. Once he was in front of me gleaming and naked, I pushed him back so he was lying flat and climbed on top of him.

"Do you know how badly I want you? Do you know how you drive me crazy?" Edward asked as I leaned over him so my breasts were above his face. He cupped both of them in his hands and pressed them together so he could attack both of them at the same time with his cold tongue. I moved so he could easily slide into me and teased him by taking only the tip in and moving away a few times. I heard him moan with his face hidden in my chest. After doing that a few times, he grew frustrated and grabbed my hips. He pushed them down so my whole body moved back and he slid all the way into me.

"Someone's impatient tonight." I teased as I rocked my hips back and forth slowly. He smiled at me and began to control the speed of my humps by moving my hips. Soon we were both humping each other so that each time we came together it made a loud slapping sound. I realized that we were going at it like never before and I was sweating all over him. Edward seemed to notice as well and held me still on top of him.

"Am I hurting you?" He whispered as I sat up on him.

"No. I'm just not use to this speed." I panted and lifted my hair off my neck so I could feel the breeze. Edward sat up with me still on top of him and his hard-on still inside of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moved my hips into him as much as possible. He blew his icy breath on my chest and neck and it helped me to cool down considerably. I leaned back so my hands were flat on the grassy ground and moved my hips in circles as he moved in and out of me. We were both moaning loud enough to disturb the wildlife within a five-mile radius. Edward reached between us and began to play with my clit so that within seconds I was clutching to him and screaming through the overwhelming sensation shaking my whole body. He continued to play with me until I could no longer handle it.

"You are really good at that." I breathed into his neck. I was lying on his chest and letting the breeze and his body cool down my burning skin. He laughed deeply and played with the wet skin on my back. After my breathing became normal and I was comfortable I sat up and looked down at both of our bodies.

"We are covered in grass and dirt!" I laughed and brushed off some dirt from Edward's chest. He just shrugged and lounged with his hands behind his head. I got up and found my dress and laid it down so my butt wasn't on the hard ground.

"So, how was the rehearsal for you?" I asked curiously. He looked over at me and shook his head slightly.

"It was nothing. Just a rehearsal. Please don't get jealous of Tanya." He practically pleaded.

"I'm not jealous. I just want to know more about them." I lied.

"Well, I'm sure you already like Kate. She's pretty much the most laid back vampire that was every created. I don't know how she lives with Irina and Tanya because they are complete opposites. Irina is very strict and straight laced. She'd rather die than break a rule. She has a gift, a pretty good one actually. She can control other vampire's gifts. She can make a vampire's gift disappear temporarily with deep concentration." He said looking up into the sky.

"Wow. So, can she make you stop hearing people's thoughts?" I asked completely impressed.

"Yes. She's never found a gift she couldn't control. It's a substantial gift that she has found very useful in the past. She has to be close to the vampire and concentrate very hard, but she can strip any gift. She showed me how it works once. I was reading her mind and the last thing I heard was 'Stop!' in a commanding voice and her mind went quiet to me. It was nice, actually." He finished and had absentmindedly began to draw patterns on my thigh.

"It's like being with me?" I asked with a grin. He nodded dreamily and sighed.

"What about Tanya?" I bit my lip and prayed she didn't have some super gift that made her seem even more perfect.

"The only thing Tanya can do is make weak minded men fall in love with her. She and Kate have no gifts. Carmen and Eleazar live with them in Denali and Carmen has no gift either, but Eleazar can detect abilities and gifts." He looked at me as if he knew I was about to ask a question.

"Do you think I will have a gift?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. If you do, Eleazar will be able to see it." He answered sitting up and tucking hair behind my ear. "Now, have you got your fill of Denali clan information? I would like to make you scream a few more times before Alice comes to find us." I had many more questions but forgot them and allowed Edward to pull me back toward him.

****MMmmm Edward is sexah! Hope everyone got a tingle in their undies! I've already started the next chapter, so it will be up soon! Thanks to everyone for reading! Don't forget to review! Special thanks to JustForkIt, who I love!****


	14. Chapter 13

****I do not own any part of the Twilight saga! Enjoy!****

Elegance

That night I slept a solid eight hours without dreaming and woke up feeling refreshed and relaxed. It was such a great feeling that I wondered if Jasper had climbed into my room while I was sleeping. Alice had reminded me twice the night before that I had to be at the house by four o'clock so she could make me beautiful. I had plans to eat lunch with my mom and get our nails done before we headed to the house.

I dressed quickly and headed downstairs. Half way down the stairs I could hear the sound of dishes being moved around.

"Dad?" I called down. He appeared at the bottom of the stairs holding a plate of what I was sure was supposed to be bacon. The strips were burnt to a crisp.

"Hey. I, uh, well I tried to make you some breakfast. My cooking skills haven't improved since you moved here. I think they may have gotten worse." He said looking down at the ruined bacon. My eyes started tearing up as I thought of him trying to cook on his own when I left.

"Just remember that the fire extinguisher is under the sink." I joked as I entered the kitchen and blinked away my tears. We did our best to save the breakfast and eventually sat down to omelets and coffee. It was the most comfortable silence I'd ever felt in my life. Even Charlie's sips and the sound of forks on the plates were pleasant.

"I wish we would have done this more." I said between bites and looked up to see him staring at me. He reached across the table and took my hand in his. We stared into each other's eyes and held hands for what felt like years. We broke apart when there was a knock at the door. I cleared the table and wiped my wet face while Charlie went to answer the door.

"Well if it isn't the bride-to-be!" I turned to see Jacob's dad being wheeled in by Jacob. They both smiled at me.

"Hey, Billy. Jake. What are you guys doing here?" I asked hoping that my face wasn't red from crying.

"Taking your dad fishing. He needs to relax before handing off his daughter." Billy answered seriously as he stared hard at me. This wasn't the first time he'd looked at me like he knew everything about everything. I had a hunch this stare was about Jacob leaving with us after the wedding.

"Well, I appreciate it." I said nodding at Billy. Charlie came back into the kitchen with his fishing gear in his arms.

"Your mother's coming to get you in a few hours. Tell Alice I wont be late." He said taking Jacob's place behind his father and wheeling him out of the kitchen.

"Bye, Dad." I said to his back. Jacob took a deep breath and leaned against the counter.

"He's mad, but he'll get over it." He explained about Billy's attitude. I just nodded and leaned next to him.

"How are you doing? Did Sam come see you again?"

"No, but Seth is coming around every five minutes and checking on me. I think Sam is sending him." He seemed annoyed but entertained at the same time. "He's a good kid and he deserves better than to have to do everything someone tells him to do." He said with a sigh. The horn of Charlie's truck sounded and he pushed off the counter.

"You still coming tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'll be there." He turned and waved before heading out to the truck. I stood in the same spot and listened to them drive away. With the last few hours I had left at the house, I packed a few things and walked around the house like I was already a stranger to its walls. The pictures on the walls and tables were the same as the day I'd arrived. I started to wonder if anything about the house showed that I'd been there. I couldn't find much besides some notes I'd left for Charlie on the fridge. It made me sad on a whole new level and I cried on the couch until I heard a soft tapping on the back door. I looked up to see Rosalie and Emmett. Nothing could have surprised me more. I cleared my throat and wiped my face as I walked to open the door.

"Hey." I choked out. Rosalie looked at me momentarily then looked past me politely. Emmett made a sad face and reached out and pulled me into his broad chest.

"Don't be sad, Bells. You're gonna love being a part of our family and you'll be able to talk to your dad everyday." He walked into the house with me still in his arms and shut the door behind us. I found the coldness of his skin very comforting and after a few deep sighs I was able to look up into his face without blushing.

"Thanks." I mumbled. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked when I was finally able to look at Rosalie. She was perched on the couch arm with a small grin.

"We're on packing duty. We need your things." She answered as she looked around the room. Her eyes fell on an old picture of my dad and I. She picked it up and smiled at it with sincerity.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Emmett asked with a twinkle in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him and wondered if I had been right about Jasper. Rosalie interrupted my thoughts by running up the stairs and returning with my bags before I could even blink.

"This everything?" She asked as she threw half the bags at Emmett. I nodded and looked over at the clock. Somehow it was noon and I knew my mom would be arriving soon.

"Well, we got shit to do! See ya later, Bells!" Emmett announced and led the way back out. They were barely gone a few seconds when my mom arrived and we headed to a local restaurant that specialized in tea and sandwiches. It was my mother's choice. She said it was a perfect Mother/Daughter restaurant.

"So, are you nervous about tonight?" Renee asked between sips of her hot tea. I shrugged and sipped my bitter tea.

"Anxious. All I have to do is walk in a straight line without falling on my face." I said trying to not make a face at the taste of the tea. The waitress brought our cucumber sandwiches and smiled sweetly.

"Actually, I was talking about after the wedding." My mom whispered. She leaned forward and took a half of one of the sandwiches as she said it so as not to be overheard. I realized what she meant and almost choked on my tea.

"Um, well, no. I'm not nervous about that either, because um-" I mumbled and stammered enough to make her eyebrows raise considerably. Realization materialized on her face slowly and I blushed deeply. She sat down her sandwich half and took a deep breath.

"Oh, I see. You already, I mean, you two have-" She couldn't seem to say the words and I nodded to save her from having to. We looked at each other for a few seconds without saying anything.

"Are you disappointed in me?" I asked quietly. She instantly started shaking her head.

"No, of course not. I am surprised. Very surprised." She admitted with a smile. After that we talked about anything and everything and ate and drank until we were about to burst. We left there and went to get our nails done. I refused to wear fake nails, so the little Asian woman buffed and polished my nails as best she could and put a French manicure on my toes.

"We better hurry, I was late yesterday and barely got away with it. If I'm late today, I'm gonna wear my wedding dress to my funeral." I told my mom as we left the nail salon. She chuckled and commented on Alice being very intense. I told her she had no idea.

"Honey, before we go in I want to give you something." Renee said as we pulled up to the house. I turned to her and waiting while she pulled something from her purse.

"You have your dress as your something new, your hair clip from Esme is your borrowed, and Alice will give you your something blue later." She pulled a long and slender jewelry box from her bag as she spoke. "These are the pieces of jewelry I wore when I married your dad. They were my mother's and I want to give them to your as your something old." Her voice cracked a few times as she spoke and I felt my throat tighten up.

Sitting inside the ancient looking jewelry box that was lined with red satin sat a beautiful set of pearls with a single diamond dangling down and matching earrings. I felt my jaw drop slowly and I ran my fingers over the pearls delicately. I looked up into my mom's face and saw we had matching expressions of love. She closed the box and put it back in her bag before grabbing me and we hugged each other tightly.

"Thank you so much, Mom. I love you. I'm going to miss you so much." I managed to say between sobs. We both cried and clung to each other for a while before sighing and laughing at ourselves.

"God, I am such a baby today!" I exclaimed as I looked at my face in the mirror and wiped away the tears rolling down my cheeks. I prayed that my tear ducts would dry up soon. We made our way into the house and I was surprised to see that it didn't look any different than the day before.

"Alice! How in the world are you going to have time to decorate?" My mother gestured around as Alice made her way down the stairs toward us. I knew that Alice and her family could decorate the entire house and backyard in under an hour and smiled at my mom's reaction.

"Oh, don't worry! As soon as I have Bella up in the room and occupied, I'll have my happy helpers working hard." Alice said toward the next room where Rosalie, Emmett, and the Denali clan sat together. They all shot her looks that said they were no where near happy, except Tanya, who beamed her pearly white teeth at us.

"Good morning, Bella!" She said happily and Kate mimicked her with a flip of her hair making me laugh and wave at them all shyly.

"Your nails look great! Let's go get you ready!" Alice said taking my hand and leading me up the stairs. "You all get started! I'll be checking in on you, so don't mess around!" She called back down to the group in the living room.

"Where's Edward?" I asked as my mom followed us into the upstairs bathroom, which was twice the size of my bedroom. Alice had set up an amazing amount of products on the vanity and a puffy bench for me to sit on. Next to the vanity, hung my dress and veil.

"He is off with Jasper. I told him to be sure and eat so he wouldn't faint at the alter." Alice said with a wink at me in the mirror. I looked over at my mom who was busy running her hands down my dress.

"Okay, we have a lot of work to do. You need to sit here and let me do my magic." Alice pretended to crack her knuckles making us laugh.

"If you need anything, let me know, Bella. I'm here for you." My mom said, sitting on one of the many seats in the oversized room. I smacked my lips and felt how dry my tongue was.

"I could use something to drink." I said with a grin.

"There's a batch of mimosas in the fridge." Alice told her as she got up and headed out of the room.

"I'm glad your mom's here. I want to take my time with this." Alice swept my hair up in a bun quickly so my face was fully exposed. She told me some of the stuff she was going to be doing, but I barely understood any of it.

"Can I listen to my iPod?" I asked hoping it wouldn't hurt her feelings. She nodded and grunted an agreeing kind of sound as she studied my skin. I pulled it from my bag and put it on shuffle. I closed my eyes and didn't open them again until my mom came back with my drink. I downed it in two gulps and asked for another. My mom smiled and shook her head at me, but went to get me another one anyway.

"You sip this one." She pulled one of the ear buds from my ear and said in a very motherly tone. I nodded and put the ear bud back in. I took a sip and sat it down as I looked into the mirror to see some green junk on my nose and forehead. I decided I didn't care what it was and focused on the soothing music that was blaring into my ears.

I began to have a very intense daydream about Edward. I saw his face coming toward mine and could almost feel his lips on me and his hands running all over my body. I imagined his lips traveling down my jawbone and onto my neck as I let my fingers dance up his back. I could hear his voice mix with the music as he sighed my name and made me melt.

"Bella?" I jerked as one of the ear buds was removed again and Alice whispered into that ear. I looked up at her and she was giggling. Renee was suppressing her laugh by squeezing her lips together.

"What?" I asked dumbly as I paused my music and looked at them.

"You were, uh, moaning, dear." My mom said like she was speaking to someone slow. I instantly began to blush and looked into the mirror for something to do besides think about that. Alice had been working hard and my skin looked as clear and porcelain-like as hers did.

"Wow." I breathed and looked at Alice. "You're good." I said turning my face from side to side.

"Why, thank you!" Alice seemed exceeding pleased with herself and turned my face where she wanted it so she could continue. My mom walked over and smiled at me.

"Do you need anything before I go get ready?" She asked as she handed me my mimosa to finish off. I shook my head as I downed it and handed it back. She left us and I put my ear buds back in and returned to my daydreaming. Just as I started to notice that my bottom was falling asleep, Alice tapped my shoulder. I took out the ear buds and looked up at her.

"Time for your hair. Turn around." I did as she said without bothering to check out my make-up. I felt her let my hair down and brush it out. I had no idea what she was doing back there but I could feel her moving my hair expertly and moving the sides up and back until they felt secure. In no time at all she was telling me to stand and strip. I decided to wait until I had my dress and jewelry on before looking.

"Do you want me to get your mom for this?" Alice asked.

"No, you're the expert." I said since I wasn't feeling remotely shy and couldn't care less if Alice saw me in my undergarments. I stripped to my bra and panties and held my hands up so she could fit the dress over me.

"Sorry, but you need to wear this." Alice held up a waist cinch that seemed impossibly small and old.

"Uh, is that going to fit? And if it fits, is it going to stay on? How old is that?" I felt a little panicky suddenly and took a deep breath. Alice just smiled and unhooked the cinch. "How come this is the first time I'm seeing this? I didn't wear it for the fitting." My voice was high and unrecognizable. That thing scared the shit out of me.

"Because I knew you'd be a brat about it and I'm just so damn good that I knew the right measurements with and without it." She said with pride as she wrapped it around my waist and without force it barely fit to my sides. Alice quickly pulled it all the way around and fastened it before I could take another breath. I soon realized that breathing wasn't much of an option for me anymore.

"Alice! How am I supposed to breathe and sit?" I pressed my hand to the material and felt how taut it had become against me.

"Don't worry! It will give a little over time. Rosalie has a bigger waist than you and its hers so you'll be fine." She said it like she was warning me to stop whining so I took the deepest breaths I could and shut my mouth.

"You have a great waist, but this style of dress calls for a certain waist to chest ratio and now you have it." She explained as she retrieved my dress. I looked down and saw that my chest appeared to have grown and my hips were much wider than before. My waist was incredibly small. I had the definition of an hourglass figure. White satin dropped past my face and the dress stopped at my now tiny waist. Alice came around the front and I held my arms out so she could fit the sleeves onto them. We'd had a few fitting so I knew exactly the routine she followed. After the sleeves, she'd go around and fasten the pearl buttons. Right on schedule, she danced around me and I felt her quickly button me up. Next, she got down and reached under my skirt to straighten all the material. She reached out and grabbed the heels to put them on my feet since she was already down there. I blushed when she was completely under my skirt and I felt her lift my leg and slide something on it.

"What was that?" I asked with a curious look as she came up.

"That is your something blue." She lifted the skirt and I looked down to see a solid baby blue garter wrapped around my thigh. I blushed even more.

"And we use Esme's clip to hold the veil in here." She said quietly and I was sure she was talking to herself more than me. She stood back after fastening the veil and surveyed me. She seemed a little disappointed then got a look of realization and walked to the door.

"Renee, can you bring the jewelry?" She shouted out a small crack in the door. My mom arrived breathless and apologized before looking up at me and drawing in a lung full of air.

"Oh, Bella." She breathed as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Mom! Please don't! I can't stand the idea of ruining whatever Alice has just accomplished!" I begged, as I looked her over. She was wearing a light purple dress that made her seem years younger.

"Mom, you look really nice!" She laughed through her tears and gave me an incredulous look.

"Bella, I am nothing compared to what you look like." She was dabbing at her tears as more threatened to fall.

"Just let me put the jewelry on you and you can take a look. I'll take those tears as a good sign, Renee." Alice said with a smile. My mom couldn't talk through her tears and simply nodded. Alice worked with the delicate necklace slower than I'd ever seen a Cullen move. She obviously respected the age of the jewelry.

"Well, I've done all I can. I think you may be my masterpiece." She said after finishing with the earrings and putting her hands on my cheeks. She stepped away and turned me toward the mirror.

The first thing I noticed was the way my eyes popped and seemed to shine more than ever. I had no idea what she had done exactly, but my lips were plump and a sweet pink that looked extremely natural. My eyes traveled up and I saw shiny dark hair in immaculate curls and pulled back on the sides so that a beautiful veil could rest against my head. I turned my head and saw the lace falling down my back and mixing in with the fabric of my gown. I brought my hand up and fingered the hanging diamond of my necklace, which sat right above the neckline of my dress. Alice had altered the neckline that would typically fit like a choker and made it more modern with a slight plunge. She had also made the sleeves stop at my forearms rather than be fitted and go all the way to my wrists. I saw that the waist cinch, however tight and annoying, made the dress fit beyond my imagination. All in all I looked fantastic and barely recognizable to myself.

"You are a genius." I said as I lifted my skirt and twirled around a little to see the effect. Alice beamed and my mother cried some more. I couldn't keep my eyes off the dress and the effect that Alice had created. There was a small knock and the door cracked open.

"Is it okay to come in now?" I hear Charlie ask politely with another small knock. I turned toward the door and straightened out my skirt. I didn't know why, but I really wanted to see his reaction.

"Come on in, Charlie." My mom said through a choked voice. His head came in first and his eyes fell on Renee.

"Wow. You still clean up nice." Charlie said in such a charming way that I wasn't surprised to see my mom's cheeks redden. She smiled at him and they stared at each other for an awkward amount of time. Charlie looked handsome and perfect in his classic tuxedo.

"Well, I'm going to get ready. Be back soon." Alice broke the silence and danced from the room. Charlie looked around to see her leave and did a double take when his eyes passed over me. His mouth moved like he was saying something but no sound came out. His look was slightly surprised at first then melted into what looked like pride and awe.

"My word. I'm completely blessed by being surrounded by unbelievably gorgeous woman." He said as he took Renee's hand and mine in his. He kissed her hand and then mine and I couldn't stop the tears from flooding and spilling over my eyelids.

"Oh, Bella! Stop crying!" Alice was back and completely dressed with perfect make-up and hairstyle. She grabbed a tissue and dabbed away the tears and applied some cover up so there wouldn't be long lines going down my face.

"You can cry when you get married, but right now I need you to remain flawless." She said with her face very close to mine and I didn't dare argue. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Is it time?" I asked feeling suddenly anxious to see Edward and to be seen by Edward. I looked straight at Alice whose eyes went out of focus for a second before she smiled at me and nodded. I took a deep breath and turned to Charlie who held his arm out for me to take. Renee and Alice went ahead of us and I walked down the stairs with my dad at a snail's pace. I heard a collective intake of air and looked up to see my friends waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Jessica and Angela looked on the verge of tears and Mike and Eric smiled suggestively. I blushed and pressed my lips together to keep from laughing out loud.

"I'm going to take my seat. Good luck, baby." Renee said as she hugged me. When she pulled away, she was crying again.

"Bella! My gah!" Jessica and Angela spoke together and I couldn't tell who said what but I smiled and thanked them both. They were wearing the same strapless, long bridesmaid dress as Alice. They were a sage color and very flattering on all of them. Jasper stood back from the crowd and simply sent me a sweet smile and nod of approval. He and the other guys wore traditional tuxedos with a modern looking lapel flower of miniature calla lilies.

I looked around and saw a few tall tables set up with small vases holding a variety of lilies and candles floating in smaller vases. There was a small bar near the entrance to the kitchen. Overall, the entranceway had a gorgeous and elegant feel to it. I knew it was where the cocktail hour would take place immediately following the ceremony so the reception could be set up outside.

"Okay, line up everyone! It's about time to start!" Alice moved quickly and put everyone in their place. She handed out small bouquets of calla lilies with thin green leaves curving sporadically over them. It was incredibly elegant and I began to wonder what my bouquet would look like. My wondering was ended almost instantly as she held out a bouquet of long stemmed calla lilies that were wrapped together at the stems by an amazing white lace. I smiled at her and knew that right person had been chosen to plan the wedding.

"That's your cue!" Alice hissed at the leading couple and took her place next to Jasper. She moved one of his curls and smiled sweetly at him. The second couple began to walk and Alice turned back to me.

"You okay?" She mouthed. I nodded slightly and focused on the music flowing into the house. I looked past her and Jasper to try to see Edward, but the doorframe was in the way. Alice and Jasper walked forward with the most grace I'd ever seen. A short time later the traditional wedding march began and I looked into Charlie's face.

"Ready, Dad?"

"No. Never." He said with tears in his eyes as we took our first step.

****Sorry to be a terrible person and end there, but what can I say? I'm evil! Hopefully I will have the next chapter written and posted soon, but no promises since Fall semester starts tomorrow! Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! Special thanks to JustForkIt who makes twitter a hilarious adventure every single day!****


	15. Chapter 14

****Sorry for the delay! I'm a busy girl! Enjoy!****

****I do NOT own twilight, DUH!****

Consummate

My walk down the aisle is a blur to me. I saw Edward after only two steps and I focused on his face to keep me walking. I looked him up and down and noticed that his tuxedo seemed to match my dress. They would have clearly been worn in the same era. He looked like Christmas had come early with a gleaming and brilliant smile on his face. I was always aware of Charlie's arm and held it like a life support and he had to remove my arm and put my hand into Edward's once we reached the front. That action made me break my stare and I smiled sadly into Charlie's face. He managed a small smile then nodded seriously at Edward. I was aware of being lead forward until I was standing in front of the judge Alice had hired. He said some things, but I heard nothing. My eyes roamed around and I saw that the lily and small elegant lights from the entrance way in the house flooded out into the backyard. I glanced down to see that I'd walked down an aisle runner of white with laced edges. Where we stood, loopy letters wrote out the quote "Two souls and one thought, two hearts and one pulse." I smiled at the thought of us being one and looked toward Edward. He was looking at me and I wondered how long he'd been watching me.

"Bella! Give me that!" Alice hissed at me and snatched away my bouquet before handing me a ring. I gave her a confused look and she growled at me and pushed my shoulder so I was turned back toward Edward. He grinned at me and picked up my left hand. I became aware that it was time for our vows and made my mind focus on his words.

"Isabella, my life has been nothing but amazing since you arrived into it. Legacies start small and develop into something beautiful, tragic, and awe inspiring. You are the greatest chapter in my legacy and I vow to be the love of your life for as long as you'll have me. I cannot live without my life. I cannot live without my soul." He whispered the last part as he slipped my wedding band onto my finger. If I hadn't already been crying, him quoting my favorite line from my favorite book would have gotten me started. As it was, I was already on the brink of sobbing and felt a waterfall of tears begin to fall from both eyes. I knew I had to talk next so I took a shaky breath and steadied myself as much as possible.

"Edward, you have brought my life to where it was destined to be. No one thing about you makes me sure that this is right, it is everything you are that lifts my heart and lets me know I am on the right path. Whatever trials and tragedies may cross my path, I know I can handle because you are now my partner and I will never walk alone. I love you." I somehow managed to choke out my words and slipped his ring on his cold finger. He was beamed down at me as he wiped away my tears and turned our bodies back to the judge. Again, whatever he was saying didn't seem to make it to my ears and I focused on Edward's hand in mine.

"You may kiss the bride!" I heard that as the judge practically shouted it. Edward pulled me to him by my hand and I wrapped the other arm around his neck as our lips met and we kissed with as much heat as we could in such a public setting. Emmett let out a whoop of excitement, which started a round of applause mixed in with laughter. We pulled apart and I could feel my cheeks burn and hurt from the wide smile I couldn't keep off my face. I was literally shaking with excitement. I was married to Edward!

"Here you go. Congratulations, Mrs. Cullen." Alice whispered as she handed me back my bouquet. I beamed at her and thanked her under my breath before Edward started walking us down the aisle. I saw familiar faces as we walked out and continued to smile like a fool all the way back into the house. As soon as we entered, Edward swept me up in his arms and kissed me like we'd been apart for years.

"Ehhmm!" Emmett cleared his throat animatedly behind us and we broke apart. He gave Edward a significant look and I glanced up to see Edward nod and smile mischievously.

"Emmett would like to give us a present from just him." Edward laughed. I looked around completely confused.

"What is it?"

"Sex." Emmett stated it so nonchalantly that I couldn't possibly mistake it as a joke. He was totally serious and I was completely confused on what he meant exactly.

"Uh, what is he talking about?" I turned to Edward for a coherent thought and saw he was going to be no help as he was laughing like an idiot. Emmett still looked serious and business-like.

"I'm talking about you two consummating this marriage. What else could I possibly get you? Now, you have a good hour before Alice starts to foam at the mouth. I took the bed down to that old cabin and cleaned it out, so get down there and do your thang!" He finished with a flourish and even humped the air a little.

"Oh I did not need to see that!" I said looking away and turning red. Edward was still giggling but managed to pick me up and carry me to the front door.

"Thanks, Em!" Edward shouted over his shoulder as he took off into the woods in a direction I didn't know.

"Start explaining!" I yelled from his arms. He just smiled and focused on his running so I tried to relax and simply stared at him. I looked at him hungrily as if it was the last time I'd get to. I had to make myself believe that this beautiful creature was a part of me now and forever. I felt myself tearing up again but was so tired of crying that I blinked it away.

"He we are. This cabin has been in these woods for a long time. It was a campground, but all the other cabins burned down. This one had some damage, but Emmett took a liking to it and fixed it up. He likes to come here when he wants to be alone." Edward explained as he sat me down in front of a cabin that did indeed remind me of one you might see on a Friday the 13th movie. If I hadn't been with Edward, I would have been terrified to be anywhere near that cabin at that time of night.

"It's kind of creepy." I said with a chuckle but followed Edward in nonetheless. Stepping into the cabin was like being transported to another place altogether. It was clean, bright, and cozy. I could clearly see that Emmett had made himself a bachelor pad. He had somehow rewired the electricity and hooked the place up with modern technology. A big, flat screen TV was attached to a Sony PS3 and top of the line sound system. I saw a comfortable recliner in the corner, which had clearly been moved so the bed could fit. It was the bed from Edward's room. I became excited just seeing it and remembering what we'd done in it.

"We have less than an hour and I hate to rush things, but I want you for that entire time." He said before attacking my neck with his cool tongue. I instantly turned to jell-o and he held me up with his arms around me. He led us to the bed and sat me on the edge of it as he ran his hand down my dress and then up each leg. When he found the garter, he broke our kiss to smolder at me and growl his approval. My panties came off so quickly that I was almost certain they were ripped. He pushed my legs up so my feet rested on the footboard of the bed and moved my knees apart. My skirt was pushed up slightly and his head disappeared under it. He was crouched at the bottom of the bed with his head completely buried in my lap and all I could do was try not to scream. His hands were once again under my bottom and he squeezed my cheeks as he attacked my clit with that quick tongue of his. In no time at all I felt myself bucking and gasping for breath as his relentless licking brought me over the edge. He appeared from under my dress with an accomplished look on his face that made me laugh.

"Shall I return the favor?" I asked as sexy as I possibly could when he crawled onto the bed next to me. I sat up and started to move down on him, but was stopped by his hand on my arm.

"You can't do that, Bella. It's not safe. I don't know if I can control myself if you use your mouth on me." He looked as if he was dreading having to tell me not to do it. I smiled up at him mischievously and unbuttoned his pants. I stared into his eyes as I reached down into his boxers and stroked him. That seemed to get him overwhelmed because he closed his eyes before grabbing me and pulling me up to the top of the bed and laying himself over me. We were both still dressed but his pants were pulled down enough to where he could push himself into me. I let out a loud moan as he began to move in a steady speed. He was angled in such a way that the head of his penis was hitting my G-spot just right. I was gasping and moaning steadily and looked straight up into his face. I wanted him to feel as good as I did.

"I want to make you cum." I breathed into his face as he looked down at me, continuing to enter me in an amazing rhythm. I could see his resolve falling apart. I wrapped my legs around him and began to move my hips into him. He knew what I was trying to do and bit his lip as he increased his pace and we were moving in a blur. Just as it began to feel a little painful I felt an orgasm flow over me then found myself totally alone on the bed. I lay panting on the bed as my body calmed down and looked around when I heard Edward moan from across the room. He was leaning into a wall and resting his forehead against his arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked with alarm when I saw that he wasn't moving. He lifted his head slowly then pulled his pants up before turning back to me. He was smiling euphorically. I giggled when I realized that he'd just finished on his own against the wall.

"I guess that's a yes." I said through a deep laugh. He strolled over to me and I knew he was finally feeling as good as he made me feel.

"I almost can't wait until I change you so we can finish together." He admitted guiltily as he helped me out of the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed my husband. His lips started to feel warm against mine as we kissed passionately.

"Emmett is the best." I commented as I looked around the cabin. I came across a strap of white cloth and realized it was what use to be my panties. They were in two pieces. I picked them up and held them at arms length so Edward could see.

"Sorry. I got worked up." He didn't sound sorry at all and grinned from Emmett's recliner.

"What am I supposed to put on?" I asked through a giggle at his after sex glow. He just shrugged and smiled at me so I threw my torn up panties at him.

"Thanks for that. Why not just go commando? That's extremely hot." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and pocketed my panties in his tuxedo pants. I shook my head at him and walked over to sit on his lap.

"You are a very bad vampire." I smoldered as he ran his hands up my dress again. "Don't start that! We have to get back to our wedding." I hoped off of him and held my hand out. He took it and turned it over so my ring gleamed up at us then kissed it sweetly.

"I love you like you wouldn't believe. I'm so humbled by the honor of getting to love you." He said as he brushed a loose strand of hair off my forehead. I got a chill from his words and the feel of his fingertips against my skin. I had no words to match his so I kissed him and hoped that there were things said in it that I couldn't say. He seemed to understand and picked me up to carry me back to the house.

"Alice is waiting for us." Edward told me as he slowed his pace less than a mile from the house.

"Is she mad?"

"She's getting there." He answered with a smile and I could only imagine what he was hearing her thinking. We came out of the woods and the house seemed to be glowing with twinkling lights. There was a warm glow coming from the backyard as well as a comfortable murmur of voices and music.

"Guess the party's in full swing." I said as we reached the porch.

"Finally!" Alice opened the door and had her hand on her hip like we were a pair of teenagers who had missed curfew.

"Sorry, Mom." Edward joked and I laughed hardily since he'd said what I was thinking. We laughed together at her expense for a solid minute and she shook her head.

"You two sound like a pair of idiots. Are you ready to be serious because you need to have your first dance now." Alice said in her motherly voice and got behind Edward, who was still holding me in his arms, and pushed us toward the back door. "Wait right here!" She shouted going ahead of us and waving her arm over her head at someone we couldn't see.

"Are you going to put me down?" I asked even though I had no desire for him to do so. He just shook his head and smiled.

"Okay, they are going to announce you and then you walk out. Are you going to carry her?" Alice started her instructions with a stern tone then softened and smiled at her brother when she asked the question. He nodded at her and I smiled excitedly at Alice. She seemed to be over the fact that we had taken off and danced out the door a few seconds before we heard a voice announce us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

Edward walked us out gracefully and I smiled awkwardly from his arms as the wedding guests clapped and someone, probably Emmett, cheered loudly. We stopped on the portable dance floor Alice had set up in the middle of a gathering of round tables. He slowly let me down onto my own feet, but I kept my arms around his neck and put my cheek onto his chest. An instrumental version of the Beatles song 'Something' was playing for us and we moved in large circles around the floor. I guess you could say that Edward was leading, but the correct term is he was in complete control. My feet barely touched the ground and I felt like we were flying.

After the song ended, the crowd clapped again and Alice led us off the dance floor so we could great our guests. We stood near the table holding a gorgeous arrangement of foods. The plan was for people to line up and we could great each other before they headed to the food. The bad thing was that I was starving and the smells coming from the table were making my stomach rumble. I tried to smile and be grateful to people for coming but every person that went through the line only made me think of all the food that was getting eaten. At the rate we were going, there wouldn't be any food left by the time we were done.

"You guys look so great!" Seth beamed at us as he shook Edward's hand then hugged me tight. I looked past him as we hugged to see Jacob pushing his father toward us. He looked remarkable in a dark black suit and matching tie. Seth moved back to make room for Billy. Edward looked down at him with a respectful smile and thanked him for coming. Billy nodded solemnly back.

"Take care of her." He said with a nod in my direction. Edward only blinked and turned his attention to Jacob. Billy took my hand and kissed it before wheeling himself away quickly. Seth gave me an apologetic smile and followed him to the table.

"He's just worried about, well, everything." Jacob shrugged when Edward and I both looked at him. His face split into a smile when he looked at me. "You make an amazing bride." He told me as he buried his hands in his pockets. I stepped forward and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so incredibly glad you are here." I whispered to him with a significant look behind him where the Denali clan were waiting to greet us. Jacob looked back and whistled under his breath.

"Those are hot vampires." He turned and whispered. I slapped him playfully and he laughed.

"The redhead has the hots for Edward and the other two are her sisters. We will be staying in their home in Canada when we leave here tonight." I explained in a rush as they were getting closer. Jacob raised his eyebrows at me and shook his head as if he was completely lost but I shushed him.

"Oh, Edward! That was beautiful!" Tanya gushed as she stepped up and wrapped herself around him. She was wearing an off-white gown that could have easily been worn as a wedding dress. My blood began to boil instantly.

"Retract the claws!" Jacob hissed at me and I realized I was digging my nails in his arm. I apologized and took a deep breath.

"Do me a favor. Go make me a plate of food. I don't care what it is and come back quick!" I begged Jacob. He smiled and set off.

"Bella!" I heard Tanya gush and the next thing I knew I was seeing red as her hair swept into my face. She was hugging me like a person who didn't want to touch something dirty. Only her arms and shoulders seemed to be making any contact. "You look amazing! I never would have expected you to look so grown up!" She had a look of utter shock on her face and I had to bite my tongue. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side just in time.

"Congratulations. It was a lovely ceremony." Irina said politely and moved away without touching either of us. Kate stepped forward and kissed us both on the cheek.

"I loved your vows. I think it's so brave of people to put their love out there like that. Oh, and you look very pretty, Bella." She spoke to us like we were life long friends then leaned in closer to me. "You always look pretty, though." She said with a smile and squeezed my hand. I smiled and couldn't stop myself from glancing toward Tanya.

"I'll never be done apologizing for her. She has a real air of the ridiculous about her, but she really means well." Kate said of her sister's actions and because it was coming from her, I believed it.

"Thanks." I said returning the squeeze and smiling. Jacob returned and I saw him and Kate react to each other by scrunching up their noses. After an awkward second, Kate let out a laugh.

"You must be Jacob." She offered her hand to him and he took it after handing me a plate full of food. I was so interested in seeing how they would react to each other that I forgot how hungry I was.

"I'm Kate."

"Nice to meet you, Kate." Jacob said politely and even managed a smile before she walked away. "This is gonna be hard." He said with a sigh.

"You'll do great, trust me." I said picking up a random piece of food and shoving the whole thing in my mouth. It was crusty like a croissant on the outside and the inside was buttery and melted in my mouth. I moaned and closed my eyes.

"Jeez, Bells." Jacob laughed at me and picked off the plate as I continued to devour my way through the food. I turned back to greet people after telling Jacob to stay near in case I wanted more.

"That should be everyone. We will do the cake in a bit." Alice was all business again as she walked over to us.

"Can I spin Bella around the dance floor for a bit?" Jacob asked as he sat the now empty plate down.

"Maybe just a short-" Alice started to answer then stopped when we all looked at her like she was crazy. "Oh, you were asking Edward. Sorry." She was then swept away by Jasper who led her to the dance floor.

"Of course." Edward said lightly as he kissed my forehead. I smiled up into his face before following Jacob onto the crowded dance floor. We were both lousy dancers and we ended up laughing more than dancing. My laughter died instantly when I saw Edward dance by with Tanya in his arms. I strained my neck to see them around the crowd. They were dancing in one spot now and seemed to be having a one sided conversation with Edward doing all the talking. Then I realized that Tanya didn't have to say anything because Edward could read her thoughts.

"I wonder what she's thinking." Jacob had been watching too and obviously was thinking the same as me. "Whatever it is, Edward doesn't seem too happy about it." He said as Edward's mouth fell into a frown and his eyebrows furrowed. I'd never seen him look so annoyed and slightly confused.

"I don't like her." I said trying to hold back what I really wanted to say which was more like '_I hope she di_es'. Jacob snickered and looked down at me.

"I can tell." He mumbled without moving his lips. I looked at him and we laughed again. When I looked back toward Edward and Tanya, I saw Edward clearly look into Tanya's face and say _'No'_ with a little bit of anger in his eyes. I didn't know what he was saying no to, but I was pretty damn sure it was something bad.

"I might have to end up killing that ginger." I said through clenched teeth.

****Well there ya go! If I was having a big wedding, I'd sneak off to get dirty! Hope you all enjoyed that chapter, I should have another one up sometime this weekend. Thanks for reading and all the reviews! Special thanks to JustForkIt!****


End file.
